Decisions are regretted Unexpectedly
by N00BWR1TER
Summary: After studying a Year abroad Yukino returns home and faces the consequences of her decisions in the past, realizing how she comes to regret them.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Guys this is my 1** **st** **time writing so please forgive any grammatical errors and spellings as well as how my characters are "Out of character". This story's mostly focuses at 2** **nd** **year of college of the oregairu cast**

* * *

My plane just landed, I was fortunate enough that only a few booked for business class thus the flight was less crowded. And yet i felt stressed all the same. Father called me back home after my 1st year of college in Cambridge it was something concerning a foreign business conglomerate setting up a foothold on the country. And it seems that this business venture would take up huge profits from our company if it were to suceed which will surely happen

Nee-san was the one I was designated to meet once I landed. She called me an hour ago telling me to meet her in a nearby cafe which was less crowded than others and as expected i wished i never came. Before leaving for Cambridge Nee-san and I had a huge arguement concerning decisions that i wish to leave in the past. Due to this, My relationship with my sister only worsened.

As I walked in the cafe I immediately saw a woman with a familiar stature sitting with her legs crossed in a table beside the window. Her elegance and beauty surely attracted the eyes of men and women alike. She seems much mature than a year ago, her hair was now longer which were reaching seven inches below her shoulder and much to my dismay "it" actually got bigger, clearly showing her superiority against me.

"Good Morning Nee-san" i took a seat opposite of her

"Ah! Yukino-chan It's good to see you again. I already ordered a cup of cofee. I thought of getting you one before you arrive but then again it might get cold"

"It's Okay, I'm in a hurry anyways. Should we get going?"

"Ah Waiter-san, can I order a cup of tea and a slice of cheese cake for my sister please"

"O-okay, would that be a-all miss, uh ma'am?" The waiter stuttered and blushed, clearly charmed by my sister.

"Onee-san what are you do-"I proclaimed my annoyance

"Yes, that would be all thank you"

"You should just relax Yukino-chan, you just arrived we are in no need of a hurry. We have all the the time in the world!"

"Unlike you Nee-san I have many matters to attend to. I'll just go get a cab instead" I stood up and as I was about to leave but then the waiter arrived.

"H-here you go ma'am, would that be all?"

"Yes, please thank you!"

"I would advise you to sit down Yukino-chan, the tea i have ordered will go to waste if you dont. And besides, you know mother will get furious if you were to go home with out me."

I sighed in annoyance as i complied

"Soooo... How's Cambridge Yukino-chan? You were rather lucky that you were allowed to study abroad! I wished for that as well but ofcourse mother would not allow it, after all when I was your age I was busy attending social parties and business meetings"

I bowed my head in silence and clamped my hands together. I know what she was trying to do and where this conversation will lead us. I hated this...

"Oh, come on Yukino-chan! Answer nee-san! Life sure is fun eh? Studying abroad with the one you love! where is he anyways? Why didnt he come with you?"

I twitched but I try to remain calm as she said those words

"He must be busy, after all studying abroad and in Cambridge no less is difficult. Must be hard for him as he is not as smart as you! But oh well, I called him an hour ago and said he'll be flying back to japan in two days. That sure makes you happy eh?"

"Nee-san I'm not in a proper mood to talk right now. So why won't we skip the chatter and get going" I said desperately to escape the conversation.

"Sooo how far did you two go?" she said cheerfully. Not even budging after what i said.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled and stood up gathering the eyes of fellow patrons. I overreacted and bowed down in shame as I sat down. I feel I can no longer bare this conversation any longer.

"Knowing you two I'm guessing you never even had your loves 1st kiss. Maybe even holding hands is a far away future"

"You are so cute Yukino-chan! So innocent and young!" she said happily

Then suddenly her expressions and the mood changes.

"But of course, that is expected after all you did. Holding back won't do anything you know Yukino. What's done is done, and the decisions you make can never be changed again. Betraying your friends, disappointing your family, and leaving are just things you have to accept and move on."

"I know that! You of all people shouldn't remind me!" Like a bottle spilling after it can no longer take anymore. I said those words with all the bitterness I kept hidden all these years. I stood up, dragged my case as I was about to leave she spouted more words maybe just to spite me

"But unlike you Yukino, I no longer need to hold anything back. The limo is just around the corner. You can leave 1st, tell mother I suddenly need to attend some matters. Tell her I won't be long" She said silently

I never glanced back nor replied as I walk my way out.

* * *

Meeting my family again was stressful. Father requested me to stay in our family home instead of the condo I previously slept at. His reasons were for me and mother to fix our relationship, As it was father whom requested I did not dare deny it.

While I was home mother rarely talked to me. It was as if she was avoiding me after all the mistakes I did a year ago. Has she not forgiven me? Did I not fix what I did? Even if it hurt the people around me? Even if it hurt me the most? Did everything I acted upon was in vain?

We were waiting for almost an hour now for the plane to arrive. Nee-san barely spoke a word It was rare for her to do so but its no like I don't enjoy it although I would enjoy It even more if she were not here right beside me."

As we heard an announcement of the planes arrival she suddenly broke the silence.

"Yukino his finally here! You must be really excited huh? you can no longer bare any moment with out him! Am I right? haha" she said cheerfully as if nothing ever happened two days prior.

"..."

"Yukino there he is" she pointed "your boyfriend!"

I directed my sight to where she was pointing. He was walking towards stealing glances as he walked by, but it was not the glances that I was used to and remembering so made my chest felt uncomfortable.

I greeted him as he arrived.

"Good evening Hayama-kun"

* * *

 **Psych. I know its rather short I'll try to make if longer if This gets positive feedbacks as well as when I have time writing. In the next chapter I will explain the plot further and sooner or later will get to see how and what happened to other characters. Especially 8man**


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

**Chapter 2. The Past**

* * *

Hayama-kun smiled at me and greeted me back. "Good Evening as well Yukino-chan and to you as well Haruno" He was cheerful and looked happy. I've known him for years and I know when he is acting or not, this one was definitely real.

To not ruin the mood I tried to smile as well. But to no avail he noticed it was forced. His expressions changed quickly as if he was disappointed.

"Good evening to you too Hayato! I think we should get going, your parents and mine are already waiting for us to return back home" Nee-san said cheerfully to break the mood

"Then I will be in your care"

The drive home was rather uncomfortable. Nee-san talked on and on about trivial matters concerning our stay in Cambridge. But I know she won't just stop their.

"Oh yeah, Yukino-chan remember the time I met you when you hopped off the plane and I said was busy attending to certain matters"

"I do, Does it concern me? I asked curiously.

"Guess who I met that day!"

"Who? A business associate?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that in Fridays, their are more important people that concerns me"

"Then who was it then?" I glanced away in annoyance.

"It was Hikigaya-kun!" I was suprised she said it so directly. We had a unspoken rule to never talk about him ever. I tried to hide my shocked expression by looking down. She continued on.

"You wouldn't believe how much he changed. He seemed much more mature after you know what. And he looks fine as well, I thought after all those things he would worsen and be in a pitiful state but it seems it didn't effect him that much unexpectedly!"

"this does not concern me at all Nee-san, I would suggest we change the topic" I said silently

"But Yukino his very Interesting now you know!" She forced her opinion optimistically.

I took a peek at Hayama-kun as he twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. He noticed I was look at him and he changed his reaction immediately.

"I guess we could at least listen to your sister right Yukino?"

I sighed in annoyance. Now is not the time to argue.

"So listen to this, I met Hikigaya-kun when I was dealing with both of your transfers to Tokyo University. He told me he was studying their along with Gahama-san and Ishiki-san. I was surprised on how Gahama-chan was able to be admitted to the University but what shocked me more was that he was with someone else."

"So he was able to socialize and gain a friend, That's surprising..." Hayama-kun said in spite.

"He made two in fact! And they were both women! The first one is actually very familiar. Especially to you Hayama-kun. It was a girl named Yumiko!"

"Is that so…" He said silently

Hayama was clearly disturbed during the ride as he never said a single word after. But it was for the best since Nee-san seemed to kept quiet as well, fearing the mood will only worsen if she speaks another word.

When we got back home we walked towards the front door.I grew nervous knowing my parents and Hayama-kun's parents are in there waiting for us. But what scared me the most was that what if they notice that even after spending a year together both of us never got closer, Both of us never improved our relationship. Or rather I was not able to move on, forgive and open up to him even when he tried his best. So many thoughts ran throuh my mind then it was broken by something touching my hand.

I looked down and Hayama-kun was holding my hand. I tried my best to not pull away. I looked up to him and saw him smiled. A smile I used to adore when I was young, but now it just disgusts me. Swallowing my pride I held his hand back and went inside.

Everyone was waiting at the dinner table. When they noticed we were holding hands they sighed in relief and smiled. Except for mother... she was always the cunning one, the perceptive one. She was staring daggers at me specifically.

"So, Yukino and Hayato- kun has finally arrived. Should we start eating" Father exclaimed

* * *

I tried my best to hide my genuine thoughts and feelings as I looked at him indifferently as he was shaming himself in front of all these elite people, young and old alike. He looked pitiful and regretfully I can do nothing.

"Yukino talk to me! Tell me why?! You would never do this so suddenly! Please just talk to me!" He yelled as he was being blocked by the guards.

"Guards take this man away! His clearly out of his mind. I know him, he was the one whom reportedly stalks my daughter. Leave now or ill be calling the police" mother scolded as he ordered the guards in a calm manner

I can only stare as they pull him away. I hear murmurs in every corner and I was afraid of what could happen to him. I wished I could run and comfort him but I have made a promise with mother and father. with the help of father we were able to diffuse the situation.

After the party was nearly at its end and when everything died down I ran to meet Hachiman even if mother was against it. I sneaked out unnoticed. And saw Hachiman sitting in a corner looking depressed. His shirt was dirty and torn probably because of him being dragged away. He noticed me and he ran towards me yelling.

"Yukino! Whats this letter all about!" He thrown it at the concrete floor

I calmed myself and sighed. As I was controlling my tears from occurring

"Its what it says Hachiman. I'm sorry for deceiving you all along. I took your request personally and it seems I've made the wrong decision" I held my emotions back trying not to show my grief.

He looked shocked, lost, and tired but he regained his composure and asked me calmly.

"Don't be stupid Yukino, tell me honestly what your problem is and together we will find a solution. Don't just leave me in the dark like this... Please..."

I looked down hiding my expression, I held my breath as I was preparing the words I was about to say.

"Hachiman, You are the problem... our relationship is causing me and my family problems... I thought finding the genuine thing with you together would give me a direction. We are too different, we are people of different worlds and being with you, I would lose my way just more. It is better to just end it."

"Yukino! I can change for you I know this is out of character for me to say but I would work my ass off just to be with you. I love you, I know a way to be a part of your world. So please dont leave..." he yelled desperately

I stared at his eyes and said.

"Hachiman if we are meant to be together you don't have to change" I quietly said

"I know a way... Please don't leave... I know a way..." he looked down and whispered

He looked back at me and showed me the saddest smile I've seen with a single drop of tear flowing down his left cheek

I looked away towards the limo waiting behind me.

"Goodbye, Hikigaya-kun"

It suddenly rained when I went inside, Nee-san was waiting for me and she gave me a look of disgust.

"I'm disappointed in you Yukino. We could go now Ishida-san. Take us home."

As rained poured down I glanced back at Hachiman as we were driving away with tears running down my cheek while I sobbed. He stood their motionless, wet and cold as he looked up at the night sky Five men approached him, As the vehicle I rode in was about to make a turn a familiar man with blond hair suddenly punched him then my view was immediately blocked by a building

…

I woke up sweating and tired, It seems I have been dreaming of the past again. Dreams of the past occur often and I never really get used to it. In the past it usually happens everyday but now it just happens weekly.I checked the clock beside my bed and It was only 2:30 in the morning. I decided to go to the bathroom, after I've done my business I washed my hands as I looked up I saw a reflection of myself

I looked hideous, and only then did I noticed Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I thought I have moved on. A year has already passed and yet why do I still remember him as clear as the day we met?. Why do I still remember the look of his face?, why do I still remember the deepness of his voice?, why do I still remember the taste of his lips?

* * *

 **I felt i made many mistakes making this chapter since i made it in a rush.**

 **But oh well, Ill be posting much more frequently since the ones i make are short. But i'll try to post longer ones in the near future.**


	3. Chapter 3 See you again

_**I noticed as well that my last chapter seemed rushed. I tried fixing it in this chapter but It still seemed rushed to me. tell me what it looks like to you guys. and im sorry for any wrong grammar, errors, and spellings. i didnt have time to double check**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 See you again**

* * *

Its morning already and I barely had any sleep. I woke up more tired than usual, Judging by the darkness outside my window it was still early probably 4am – 5am. I guess I could get an early start since I doubt if I could even go back to sleep especially when my past hunts my dream turning them to nightmares.

I took a cold shower hoping it could at least alleviate my sleeplessness but it seems that it doesn't really work that way. As I made my down the stairs I noticed the maids were busy attending their chores it reminded me of the early mornings when I was young. I didn't really got to saw this when I left home to live independently during high school. This mansion is just one of many estates my family owns but this one in particular was smaller than the main home back in Chiba.

"Ah, Yukino-sama I see your up early. Your father, mother and sister woke up early as well. Would you want to have breakfast? We are about to serve them right now" the maid asked breaking my thoughts

"Ah, yes thank you I'll be heading their right now" I replied kindly

The dining room was huge as expected. It housed a long table with 10 chairs in both opposites sides and one in the other clearly showing the homes emptiness while the walls were hanged with multiple paintings with a large window giving natural sense of lighting to the room.

"Yukino it seems your up early. Come breakfast is going to be served in a minute." Father said

As Father said those words I noticed mother was staring at me as if Ive done something wrong. I froze at this since only mother saw the truth of last nights meeting

"Yukino-chan come on, what are you standing their for? I know your not used to living together again, you know we wont bite" Nee-san said cheerfully

I doubt that Nee-san. As I sat down beside Nee-san the dinner was served and we started having our meal. During the meal it was silent and uncomfortable even Nee-san who was known to be talkative did not dare said a single word especially while mother looked as if she was not in a good mood.

Then she suddenly talked.

"Last nights dinner meeting went well, It seems none of you shamed our family especially in front of the Hayamas. It would have went perfect if one person was not silent during the entire affair" mother said calmly looking at her plate.

"Yukino I did not raise you to be that rude. You basically ignored Hayato-kuns parents last night" mother said in a harsh manner

"Im sorry mother but it takes time to get used to people who I despise" I replied in a quietly

"Then you should double-time In a few years time they would be your In-Laws"

"In-Laws by your choice not mine. You can't expect me to please people you yourself picked" I said with hate and in a raised voice

"So now you learned to talk back and raise your voice to me? Did studying abroad made you like this? I accepted your request to study abroad I even negotiated with Hayato-kun to go with you and this is how you repay me?"

"You didn't even have to asked him to go with me, Your only reason for doing so is in hope that during our stay together we'll get deliberately closer"

"As always, you really do bring problems to our family, ever since you met that boy you-"

As soon as she spat out those words I reacted instantly and accidentally slammed my closed fist on the table

"Mother! Don't you dare mention him! I left him in the past now so why wont you? I did everything you ordered. I left everything behind even my happiness for yours. Just what do you want more?" I exclaimed with my voice shaking and my eyes tearing up.

As I was about to leave father called me

"Yukino get back here this instant!" He yelled

Father rarely gets mad and when he does I better listen and follow everything he says. As I walked back shamefully I sat down a few seats away from them.

"I do not want to hear anything concerning this matter again! Especially from you Akari! What Yukino has done in the past can never be reversed no matter how much we hated it. I've already decided to accept and move on so why won't you do the same?"

"And you Yukino! I don't want to hear you talking back to your mother again. You hear me?" He yelled fully using his authority.

"Yes Father" I replied meekly

Father Sighed and the room was silent for a few seconds

"You know I hate doing this, We used to be happy…. Now where did that go?" He said calmly with his anger died down

"If you two don't make up, I would not know what to do"

"I love each and every one of your and it hurts me to see this happening."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now enough of this emotional bullshit. We have much more important matters to discuss"

"It seemed that the our foreign business competitor which is the most wealthy and powerful conglomerate has successfully integrated through the Japanese market through purchasing and monopolizing different businesses and organizations through out the country in preparation for their opening. With the construction of their Central Japanese branch completed a couple of months prior, It would only be a matter of time for them to affect us."

"As of yesterday an announcement of a Grand Opening in a months times has already been released to the public. Since the Conglomerate itself is quite huge and famous News outlets, channels and websites has already decided give coverage."

"Yesterday afternoon I received this invitation, It was an invitation for powerful people, business men and politicians alike. And it seems that our whole family and the Hayamas were invited to the Grand Opening."

"With the help of the Hayamas, Our company has just risen back after the recent economic crisis. It's sad to say but if our company takes another hit from an impending disaster then we would no choice but to claim bankruptcy"

"So I've decided a long time ago that in order to negate this problem I planned to Introduce a partnership with our competitor. I've already talked and negotiated with the old man since the last 2 weeks and he stated that he and together with his grandson will be announcing our partnership at the opening"

"With this partnership our company would gain backing of a Powerful Switzerland based business conglomerate that controls 8 percent of europes economy through Banking, Oil, Mining, Manufacturing and Networking"

"During our negotiation I learned that during the opening he would be announcing his succesor as his grand child. Since he cant pass the business to is only daughter he decided to pass it on to her child instead. I also learned that he is quite young since he is still currently studying"

As father ended he received an important phone call.

"I need get going, See you later dear, children. Ill try to get back before night fall"

As father left the mansion mother started discussing what she thought of the situation

"Its interesting for him to name his successor this early on since he has not finished his studies. He must had placed great trust on him." Mother said curiously

"Your thinking of something mother. What do you want me to do?" Nee-san asked

"I want you to find any information you can find concerning the succesor. And during the opening I want you to socialize with him as much as possible. I would want to know his strengths and weaknesses" she replied like a commander ordering her troops

"While you on the other hand you Yukino can look your best and just stay with Hayato-kum during the party rather than the usual stand in a corner until the party ends."

* * *

A week passed and today is the start of University. Hayato-kun decided to pick me up to school even after I declined when he called. He made his way to the front door driving an eye catching car.

It was painted gray and had 4 circles sticking in a line as its symbol (Audi R8). I don't really have any knowledge concerning vehicles but it indeed looked expensive.

He got off the wheel and walked to towards us.

"Good morning yukinoshita-san, Good morning yukino" he bowed respectively.

"Good morning to you as well Hayato-kun, I was told by your mother that you would be stopping by to pick my daughter up"

"Your daughter and I decided to go to the University together Yukinoshita-san, may I ask if it is okay with you?"

We didnt decided togther, It was more you force me to it I thought silently

"of course, as long as your promise to drive safely and bring her back before 8pm"

"That i will do, We should get going then, we better be not kate for the first day" He bowed

We walked back towards the car and he opened the passenger door for me. He smiled at me as he signaled me to get in which annoyed me even further after pulling out his stunt in front of mother. I was extremely disgusted at him for forcing me into this thus Ignored him through out the whole ride. The drive towards Tokyo University was uncomfortably silent. I know this first hand since I had shared many of these situations with a silent and rotten to the core indivi-…

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed we have reached our destination. As we made our way to the parking lot, the sound and appearance of the vehicle gathered the attention of students around the campus gates And now as we parked I had second thoughts of coming out but I had no choice since I was not able stop Hayama-kun from opening the door for me.

People were staring at us and it was uncomfortable, I hear them gossiping and were the main topic

"Wow, His wealthy and hot. Is he a new student? is that his girlfriend.?" A girl asked her clique

If you only knew...

"Dude, stop looking at the car! look over there. A new pretty girl... Nice..." the boy told his friend excitedly

"Should I talk to her." the second boy asked

"Hell no you idiot! Her boyrfriend is with her" the other boy replied

The comment didnt affect me that much really. I was used to it since highschool. and the students at cambridge were way worst. I glaned at Hayama-kun to his reaction as well but unexpectedly he look pissed. I thought he was used to this

To spite the men gossiping Hayama-kun held his hand out probably hoping I would comply of what he is insisting. But I ignored it, acting as if I didn't saw his actions.

"Suit yourself" he said

I was not able to saw his expressions since I looked away. As I looked around me trying to absorb and memorize the surroundings I saw something rather someone in the distance.

With the way I noticed him in all these people it was as if I was deliberately and desperately searching for him intentionally from the start.

"Hachiman…" I whispered

It was as if Time slowed down when I saw him. He changed considerably since the night I last saw him. He seemed much more fit than before, I of all people should know. He looked taller now too probably inches taller than Hayama-kun which was probably because he no longer slouched like he used to And his hair was shockingly long, just an inch more and it probably would've reached his shoulders. I would most likely had second thoughts thinking if it was really him if I didn't knew who he was with. They were 3 beautiful young women, one with noticeable pink hair, the other a brunette kohai, and lastly as well as unexpectedly a girl with blond locks

But what I noticed the most was his eyes they were no longer rotten like it was used to be, now they rather looked as if they no longer cared…. It looked empty…


	4. Chapter 4 New Girl

**Chapter 4 New girl**

* * *

The emptiness in his eyes are unnoticeable by strangers maybe only giving a sense of mystery to them. But for people who knew him in the past it was bright as day. They gave of a feeling of dread that I can never explain, It no longer looked like the eyes of a wounded animal. Now it looked like the eyes of a Vicious wolf that is ready for everything that life throws at it.

I used to love his eyes, Not because it looked like a certain plushy panda bear's eyes nor was it because it drove out other women's attention. But because Even if it looked rotten it still gave out certain emotions and color, right now all I can see was darkness.

He is admittedly rather handsome if you ignore his eyes, definitely much more than Hayama-kun and that is the truth and an unbiased opinion even Nee-san said so. I swear, If it weren't for the aura his eyes give, women would be flaunting all over him. Not that it is not happening right now that is…

As the girls greeted him and maybe even flirting with him people stared and gossiped. It was something we experienced occasionally together in the past but now it can no longer happen with me, thinking about it made me clenched my fist.

It was surprising for Miura-san to associate herself with Hachiman, I know he hated his guts ever since.

But right now the way she looks at him were alarming. I knew the look she give it was the look of warmth, affection and desire, I used too see it everyday in Yui and Ishikki. I know it all to well since I looked at him the same way too when we weren't dating.

Yui and Miura-san were smiling and laughing occasionally which was a sight that made me smile. Since it reminds me of the time when Yui and I did that as well. while Ishikki-san on the other hand was being too clingy usually touching him when she has the opportunity. She was always like that even when we announced that we started dating. I usually catch her doing this and it angers me when this happens, I always blamed it at him and not at Ishikki-san telling him that "Even when we started dating, You still can't take your lecherous hands of your kohai you pervert".

I know its not his fault and I know he would never do that but Its not my fault that I can't stop myself from being jealous. I usually say this as pitiful way of signaling him "To notice me more".

But now its all in the past… I made my decision and I have to live with it even if it kills me a little each day. I no longer have the right to be with them and I know what I did does not deserve to be forgiven but I still can hope and dream of it right?

Seeing them and thinking like this made my me want to cry. As I looked at Hayama-kun who was noticeably staring as well but with indifference I called out to him and excused myself.

"I need to go to the washroom, You can go ahead. Excuse me" As I said with my voice shaking I quickly walked to the washroom for him to not notice.

"Ah Yukino" he broke out of his thinking "Its okay I'll wait here" he said

I neither replied nor glanced at him as he said those words.

When I got inside the Washroom Tears started to flow and I started to sob, the room was fortunately empty it would be shameful if someone saw me. I quickly went to a cubicle to hide. When I was finally able to control myself I went outside and decided to freshen up. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked bearable to say the least. My cheeks were red and my eyes puffy. I was noticeably been crying. I washed my face to hide my recent actions in preparation to head out.

I wonder if Hayama-kun noticed a while ago he might be a faker but he is quite perceptive when push comes to shove. As I thought about it I noticed that Hayama-kun seemed almost affected as I do.

When my relationships broke so did he's after all. After his clique learned of our supposed engagement, his clique had a fallout. He wasn't able to restore his former relationships after we left for Cambridge.

As I was about to leave the washroom someone went opened the door. I was shocked to see her this close. I was planing to avoid them at all cost ever since I've learned that they were currently studying at the same University.

"Yukinoshita-san.." Ishikki whispered.

She had the face of bewilderment as she saw me. Looking at her up close, She looked beautiful. She no longer looked like the cute and ditsy girl that she was, She was now so much more mature and independent.

"Ishikki-san…" I answered

"I thought you were at Cambridge…" she said quietly

We had a little bit of a stare down until I decided to reply

"I've recently returned since last week" I replied cautiously.

"I see" she walked to the mirror and checked her self out and it took her a minute to continue.

"Since you're here, will you be studying at this university as well?" she questioned

"I am, I'll be continuing business management here"

I noticed that with the way she struck her words she was not happy to see me.

"Will you ever be going back to Cambridge in the future then?" she looked at me and smiled. But I know her words hold some venom.

"If I can find the opportunity, but right now it seems impossible" I replied kindly, I'd rather be cautious when conversing with her. It would be hard to make her hate me even more.

"Good luck with that then!" she replied cheerfully and rather bluntly

"…" I was silent for I don't know how to react.

She clearly hates and despises me. And the reason was clear, She hated me being here. I am a threat to her peaceful University life. I saw how the girls were interacting with each other, It was balanced. No one was ahead nor behind And me being here may tip the scales depending on the conflict I may cause

I still can't understand how deep she despises nor do I know the exact reason. But judging by how close she was to Hachiman, It was probably because of me hurting him. She may be cared for often but that doesn't mean cant be caring too, Especially towards her Senpai.

Since we already met I decided to take this as an opportunity to understand and maybe fix my relationship with her one small step at a time

"Ishikki san, I-" she interrupted

"Do you still think of him?" she suddenly asked looking down

I do, I always did… I think of him when I have nothing to do. I think of him when I am busy. I see him when I close my eyes. I see him in my sleep, In my dreams. But of course can't just admit that and tell her. I decided to play fool.

" I don't quite understand…" I replied.

"I mean were you ever curious of how he is now?"

"only to a point…"

"You know, He was never the same when you left… You've seen him didn't you? You've seen his emptiness?" She said sadly

" I've never seen him smile nor laughed ever since. He always had that indifferent look."

"…" I listened silently while drown myself guilt.

"But you know something's never change. Some parts still remain, He is still kind even if he doesn't know it. He is still caring even if he doesn't show it. And he is still selfless when he doesn't admit it.

"Even if those still remain I still can never forgive you" She looked at me in the eyes.

We stared at each other and I can see the pain in her eyes and I'm sure she can see mine

"…"

"You still love him, don't you?" she asked so suddenly, So bluntly

I flinched at her words and try to utter aa proper reply but the only thing that seeps out of my mouth are stutters.

"N-no, I-I, don't-t, lll-o"

" I guessed as much, You know' during the time I convinced him to go with practice dates with me I had so much fun in the first one that I decided to convince him to go with me for the second, then the third, so on so fourth. I was wondering why I did that but only now did I know why. It wasn't only because I had fun it was because I was slowly falling for him"

"I came to him for fun but it wasn't why I stayed. Once you get to know the feeling of being with him you can never feel the same way. You understand more than anyone do you?"

"…"

"and yet you left him" she said calmly

Her words struck me deep. It were a set of words that I wish to never hear because it was the truth and the truth hurts. It was the truth that riddens me with guilt and regret. The truth that killed my happiness and my point of living.

But things were have to be done. Things that if wasn't decided upon would hurt people who brought me into this world. Decisions were made and equal results are given. And they can never be changed.

As I was about to state my reasons someone walked in hurriedly and interrupted us

She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, a tad more than Nee-san. Even if she only wore jeans and a simple white shirt she still looked perfect. Her complexion was clear, Her curves were so perfect that even famous models would get jealous. She had beautiful long wavy black hair reaching the middle of her back in a middle-part hair style.

"Iroha-chan! What took you so long?! I only just arrived and Yumiko got herself in trouble again! Yui went home since she left something and left to take it back. Come on we need to calm her down you know how she gets mad even Hachiman and I can't stop her and shes gathering a crowd!" she exclaimed hurriedly

They seem to know each other pretty well and they rather close. I wonder what happened during the time I was away. And did she just said "Hachiman"? Who is she? And how does she now him?

"God damnit!" she cussed "Since you're here it better not be him" Ishikki pointed at me

"What do you mean? And who's this" the new girl asked in confusion

"I'll explain later, lets go! And you Yukinoshita should come to!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, Im sorry I posted late I was rather busy playing Dota 2 with the new battlepass out. Anyways heres the chapter. If you find my writing wrong in any form like if it seemed out of character or it seemed rush please tell me. I want much needed advice as wel, thank you for reading!**

 **and guys tell me if i am slowly improving. Cuz I dont see my improvements at all...**


	5. Chapter 5 Incoming Storm

**Chapter 5 An incoming Storm**

* * *

Yumiko POV:

Yui left in a hurry since she forgot somethings back at home while Iroha went to the washroom, Most likely to fix herself in the mirror to look cuter so that she could pass through university easily but I know that's not all the purpose she do what she does. The real reason she gives extra effort to look cute is for her "Senpai". Then and now.

Its kinda annoying how we are so similar, Im not talking about our attitude but what we like. Its probably the reason why we get along so well right now. Her opinions are practically a mirror of mine, we share the same liking for places, clothes, food, friends and what I find most annoying, Men…

Even back then we had the same type of men and I'm thankful that I changed my tastes but I wished that she didn't changed hers. With out her the competition should have at least lessened...

I finally noticed that I was alone with Hikio and thinking about it makes my heart beat very rare to be with him alone because most of the time he hides in his rat hole doing god knows what or he's with the other girls which annoys me much more than the former.

Every time I invite him to go out he always declines even if I give him something in return, It pisses me off so much because when other girls do it like Yui or Iroha he will state his annoyance but he will accept it anyways.

But its expected since they know him much longer than I do. I only truly met him last year during "that" time in my life but it sill does piss me off, Why does he treat other girls so kindly while he ignores me. Does even care about me?

*FLASHBACK

After I cried for 3 days I decided to head out and get some fresh air by visiting a grocery store as I recently ran out of necessities. As I was shopping for my items, I accidentally met him eye to eye. He ignored me at 1st and I was annoyed at that so I decided to talk to him. It was their where everything started

It know it was stupid but during that I time really needed to talk to someone and due to the fallout of my friends. I was left with no one to talk to, so in return I turned to him instead. I was able to convince him to hang out with me for a short while with a little blackmail and threatening remarks. Thinking about it, I was really rude to him back then. First, we went out to eat, Then to the cinemas and lastly we went to the neighborhood park, I ended up embarrassing my self there because I started to feel depressed again and due to this I ended up crying forcing him to keep me company a little longer.

Without knowing, I cried on his shoulders and spilled all my sadness, hatred, and grief at him as he just stood their and listen, I know he was annoyed and tired but Unexpectedly he was quite a gentleman, He was very cautious of his words since he knew one word can make me feel way worst than I already am. It seemed like All the things I want to hear came out of his mouth as if it were nothing, He was very good at reassuring someone and It all felt natural.

As he comforted me, he never overstepped his bounds nor did he had malicious intentions. It never felt like he was only comforting me to just to get in my pants, So I decided to ask if we could be real friends and if we can meet each other again, Even maybe with Yui next time. but he only declined saying "It was just chance that we met. And you'll forget me anyways"

After that I wasn't able to meet him for weeks. It was stupid but I was pissed on how rude and stupid he was, It was hard to admit but I felt comfort in his presence, I felt that he could heal my wounds. So, I searched every Mall and convenience store in different areas in different times of the day hoping to walk in on him. But everything I did was useless, I grew tired so I decided to face Yui and ask for his address and number. Only then did I knew what he was going through.

He had it rough, Way way much more than I did. He was dumped, betrayed, and forgotten. Leaving him with nothing by someone he loved and someone he was together with and yet even after going through all those he still gave me his attention. And yet he still took the time to comfort me even when he was hurting more than I was, Even when everything I cried for and said slowly killed him in the inside.

I felt guilty and stupid for how blind I was, I hated myself for doing such things. My feelings controlled me and I decided run to his house crying. I banged on his door for what felt like forever and As he opened the door I immediately throw myself at him, hugging him tightly. And This time he was the one crying on my shoulder. It seemed like no one else was around so I invited myself inside.

Since our situation were some what the same and we felt what the other felt, We cried together and spilled all of our sadness and grief as we sat on his couch for as long as the night turned to morning. As he was sleeping with his head in my lap, I combed his hair with my fingers and I did so for what felt like hours which probably actually just a couple minutes. It was weird but I started to notice that he actually has some quite attractive features, as he closed his eyes I remembered everything he did for me. He was so kind to me even when I treated him like dirt in the past. Thinking of it made me found him so attractive with the look of his sleeping face that wasn't able to stop myself from kissing his forehead thinking of how much I grew fond of him. Only then did I knew what my actions meant.

*FLASHBACK END

My thinking was interrupted by his voice.

"Miura, aren't you late for your classes" he questioned

"My classes start in an hour like everyone else. Why? Do you want me to leave?" I glared at him in a way that if he says a single word that I don't want, He would have all hell to pay.

As if that would work… Its weird but my glare doesn't work like the way it used to. When we were in High school he feared it as if it would kill him. I don't know if I grew soft or he just got used to it.

"Yes actually" He replied bluntly

"But its not what you think, I just find people staring at us annoying."

"And why is that?" I questioned

"Its just that, Your quite a looker and the stares that other man are giving me are disturbing. And Aren't you uncomfortable with that, what if they are getting the wrong idea?"

I blushed at his sudden reply. It was first that he commented on my looks and it made me feel giddy.

I really don't mind what they think. Let them get the wrong idea. If they think we are a couple then so what, I'll actually be happy about it. But its not like I can say that

"Let them be, I don't practically mind and when did you started to care?"

"Since it started to concern you" He said those words as if they were nothing.

Those simple words made me so flustered that I don't know what to reply. I looked away from him hoping I can hide the look on my face. It was stupid of me to doubt his concern for me. Even if he doesn't show it but he actually cares about me to an extent where his care even reached my reputation.

As I calmed my self, I gained a little bit of confidence in his words and I decided to be a little bit assertive. It was stupid of me not to take the opportunity since it was rare to be alone with him.

"Let them be, actually I don't mind what they are thinking" I flirted and grabbed the hem of his sleeves tightly.

He looked at where I was holding and pulled away.

"And when did you learned to start teasing me? Did Ishikki brought you into this?" He asked indifferently.

"Of course not you idiot!"

Take the hint GOD DAMNIT! Are you this dense?! It's No wonder after all the hints Iroha dropped on you she was still not able gain any progress, or are you just playing blind?!

It pissed me off so much that I looked away and started to stop talking while ignoring him.

"Hey, Why are you mad? Did I said something wrong?" No shit Sherlock!

He looked at me pleading and with that one look I immediately forgave him, I know its stupid but it was just one of my many weaknesses when it comes to him

I decided to play along and continue to ignore him and look the other way when he tries to look at my face. I know I'm acting like a child but I can't help it. It's very rare for him to give me his full attention and Im planning to take full advantage of it.

After a couple of trials he ran out of patience and got annoyed, He suddenly grabbed my arm forcing me too look his way. This action made me let out a little scream, as we were facing eye to eye people around us grew silent. He looked at me and I grew flustered, My heart was beating so fast and so loud that he can probably hear it himself. As I was about to voice my discomfort someone interrupted.

"Am I interrupting?"

It was a voice I know all too well, And I wished I would never hear again. I was shocked and immediately face the one whom interrupted us. My mood started to sour and my blood started to boil as he spoke another time

"We meet again Yumiko, Its been what? A year? Since we last saw each other" he said with a smile. Which I loathed

"Don't call me that" I said with a glare

He stared back at me as if he was looking through me. Then he transferred his view to Hikio, Judging him up and down.

"It seems you grew acquainted with "Hikitani-kun" Im curios how this turned out. You always despised him back then when he always took Yui's time from us. I remembered you ranting about it for on and on" He said naturally as if we it was like before.

"Shut your trap!" I said embarrassingly, I wonder what Hikio thought about this

"and It's Hikigaya, Get it right. And please don't act chummy with me. We are way past that" I said hatefully.

"Don't be like that Yumiko, I have just arrived and I was planning to make amends. I was hoping to get in contact with you first before getting to the others. Maybe even with you Hikigaya." He looked at him spitefully.

As he said those words, He stared at Hikio and Hikio stared back. After a couple of seconds he looked back at me annoyed and pissed while Hikio was unexpectedly calm considering what hayama did to him a year back.

"Yumiko, Can you please give just a little bit of your time can we meet later this evening, I'd take you out to dinner. I remembered you always liked that"

"Stop bringing in the past as a pitiful way of convincing me. I'll only listen to you have to say now, And I would never do so again, Ever"

"Then can we speak more privately? Too many people are watching and "He" is here as well" He pointed at Hikio rudely but he took no offense

"I could leave Miura, I'll just head out early to the lecture rooms" Hikio whispered to me

"You would do no such thing!" I scold him.

Hikio want silent and nodded in understanding.

"Hayama, I am only speaking to you out of respect for our friendship in the past. You are in no position to request anything. I would only speak to you if Hikio is with me. If you hate it, then please leave"

"Yumiko, Why are yo-" I cut him off

"I said stop calling me that! If you want to make amends then tell me what you wanted to say and leave, and please Never go near me again"

Hayama looked down and went quiet. He was mumbling something, after a couple of seconds he continued.

"You know I expected you to be the one to bring the past back together again. I expected you to fix Tobe, Ebina, Yamato, and Yui's relationships with each other when I got back. So why didn't you?"

"You acquainted yourself with a person like him instead? And whats worst is your putting him above everything! Everything, even me!"

He started to yell in frustration. It was sickening to see him so desperate. I grew tired and wished to end this quickly.

"It was your fault why everything went the way it did. And now your are blaming me? Did you even felt any guilt and regret for your actions? You and her ruined everything for everyone!"

"I had enough." I shook my head to wash away my anger. "Hikio, were leaving"

I grabbed Hikios arm and dragged him towards our classes. I glanced at his face and smiled at him hoping he wont talk about this event in the future. Suddenly I heard running footsteps at our back.

Hayama grabbed Hikios collar and yelled in anger "Yumiko wasn't like this when I left! What the hell did you do to her!"

People were starting to stare at us but this time they walked as far away as possible from us. Hayama pushed Hikio to the ground and It was then that I felt a very disturbing and cold chill.

I was scared, but not for Hikio, But for Hayama. I glanced at Hikios face and His eyes were different now.

If the eyes were the windows to a persons soul then his were the gates to hell. I knew this look all too well. In fact everyone studying here did. They all looked away as they felt the incoming storm , hoping that if they looked away the storm wont reach them.

Their was only one thing I could do to stop whats happening and I decided to act upon it.

I ran up to Hayama and with all my pent up anger I slapped his face.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took a while to post another chapter guys. I was kinda busy with summer classes and I didn't had the time. Anyways took some of your advice and decided to reread a chapter before I post it. I wish there are gonna be improvements.**_

 _ **P. S. If you want to b friends with me in steam this is my id "**_ ** _/id/Bwjctan1999"_**


	6. Chapter 6 Talk over Coffee

**Chapter 6 Talk over Coffee**

* * *

As I was following Ishikki-san and her acquaintance, I kept on wondering who she was and what her relationship with Hachiman is. She seemed evidently and logically close to him since she called him in his First name and knowing Hachiman through the years, I know he rarely lets anyone call him that.

Judging from her facial features, She seemed to be a Japanese mixed with foreign blood which might be Western or European in origin.

I was following them from behind and I noticed that she was quite well brought up. The way she walked gracefully and her etiquette was a dead give away. She was definitely someone from a prominent family, She also seemed to be incredibly wealthy judging from the things she wore which looked simple but were actually designer brand clothing.

But what gained my attention the most was the beautiful custom designed watch she wore on her right wrist. It was obviously Swiss and hand crafted to perfection, It definitely was a collectors item which probably costs hundreds of thousands of pounds.

My thoughts were broken when we reached a huge crowd of people. As she lead us through the crowd, people naturally made way for us. With her beauty Male and female alike turned heads facing her, She was definitely popular.

The crowd began to act unexpectedly, and began dispersing in panic, It was as if they were trying to avoid something… As I was watching the crowd I heard something that can only be described as a "painful contact"

I looked forward and It was there I saw what was happening. Hachiman was sitting on the ground for an unknown reason while Miura-san slapped Hayama-kun across his face in anger. The look on Hayama-kuns eyes expressed Disbelief and Pain after the action. Judging from the spectacle, one can conclude that there has been some sort of fight or argument.

Hachiman, which stood back up in a rush, grabbed Miura-san's arm and quickly dragged her towards his back protectively. The action reminded me of the time when He protected me from some men who was hitting on me while I waited for him during our date. Thinking of him doing this to other girls made me envious in ways I cannot describe.

Seeing Miura-san hiding behind Hachiman in fear for Hayama-kun only made him angrier, which was evident on his expressions. In fury he rushed up to Hachiman and punched his face right on the center making him stagger but surprisingly still up right. It was rather shocking seeing this since Hayama-kun was known to be calm in situations like this, Disgustingly so.

Watching that happen made me act in instinct. Seeing Hachiman hurt like that made me panic. I almost ran up to him, planning to embrace him in protection as if it were natural, Entirely forgetting that I have no right to do so any longer.

But thankfully someone surpassed me from doing so. It wasn't Miura-san nor Ishikki-san. But the woman who I just met recently on the washroom. It was their that I learned how close they were.

"Hachiman!" She yelled, As she wrapped her arms around his neck in agitation.

She grabbed Hachimans face carefully and examined it thoroughly. She grabbed her handkerchief from her hand bag and held it on Hachimans bleeding nose.

"Let me go." He said. In a commanding and Intimidating voice. His eyes hidden by his long hair.

"Hell no I wont!" She embraced Hachiman again as if she was preventing him from doing what he devised to do in retaliation.

Hachiman unexpectedly embraced her back, making her surprised and red in embarrasment, He then swiftly freed himself by forcing her arms to let go. He walked towards Hayama still bowing down covering his eyes with his hair.

She suddenly grabbed hachiman's arms and declared loudly "If you wont stop right now, Im telling!"

Hachiman went silent, He stopped and looked back at her

"No you wont…"

"Try me…" She placed her hands on her hip. Standing her ground

They stared in each others eyes for a couple of seconds as if they were conversing with they're eyes.

It looked liked they were in their own little world…

" UGH!, God damnit Ayumi!"

The way he yelled at her frustratingly instead of whats expected killed All the tension of previous events automatically. It was as if a ticking time bomb was defused in mere seconds.

"How many times do you have to do this to me?!" he voiced out

"Until my point gets in your head, You Stupid, Nincompoop, Hachiman!" she replied playfully.

That's surprising… The only one who ever uses that to insult him was Komachi… and me… are they close enough already for Komachi to teach her that?

She way she flipped the situation in such a manner as if it were nothing alarmed me in ways I cannot describe.

"Let me handle this, Okay?" She asked in concern, He only nodded as a reply

Their interaction made all of us forgot what was currently happening. We completely forgotten and ignored Hayama-kun.

The woman who is known as Ayami walked towards Hayama-kun calmly who was currently confused on what was going on. While walking towards him, She was observing him and judging him, noting every movement, Every expression, and every word of the conversation that is about to come.

"Who are you?" She asked in a calm manner.

"What is it to you? Um… Ayami-san was it?" He answered charismatically.

"Yumiko, What's this mans name?" she asked Miura-san commandingly, who was currently attending Hachiman

"…" Miura-san looked down wondering if she should answer or not.

"It's Hayato Hayama, Ayami-san. You surely heard of my name right so I sugg-"

"Shush!" she interrupted Hayama-kun with a gesture telling her to stop.

Ayami-san paused for a couple of seconds, Tilting her head and placing her finger on her chin while looking up as if she was trying to recall something.

After a few seconds she continued.

"You seemed to be from a prominent family and Yet I don't recall you or your family name, It seems your not who I expected you to be and It seems your Family name is not something worth noting"

"and you dared to speak my given name so casually," she paused "Hayama huh... I'll remember this"

She walked off towards Hachiman with a smile in her face saying " See? I could take care of it", as she got near him, she grabbed her handkerchief from Hachimans hand and held it below his still blood dripping nose. The sight made me oddly melancholic.

"We should get to the hospital, What if you've broken your nose."

"Its okay, we should get to our classes, Their about to start any minute now."

"If your so stubborn, How about the Infirmary instead? Im not taking No as an answer" She grabbed Hachiman and Miura-san's arms and dragged them towards the Infirmary.

"…"

"They look cute together right?" My thoughts were interrupted by Ishikki-san

I don't want to admit but it was the cold truth I could only stare in mock silence.

"You know, After you left, I thought the only real competitor for Senpai's affection was Yui, But then suddenly she came along." She continued solemnly

"She's beautiful, Shes sexy, She's cute, She's smart, She's rich, She's everything a man would want and she's obviously in love with him. Shes the greatest threat any woman would ever get."

"And Yet, I can never give up… Cause if I do, I would be just like you."

After she said those words she immediately walked off towards their direction leaving me stunned. The words she said hit hard, It was cold and painful just like that night I left him. That night that I would forever regret from that day onwards.

Seeing him again made my heart flutter, Its funny how the one thing that is killing me makes me feel so alive. Why is is that, Since I was a child, What I wanted is what I can never get. What did I do to deserve this? I deserve to be happy too don't I? Why am I even born in a family that takes away my happiness? Aren't my family the ones who's suppose to support me and my happiness.

* * *

"I only left for a few minutes and this happens… I'm disappointed, Its Ironic how you kept on telling me to control myself when meeting them when you cannot do so yourself" I crossed my arms at him

"…" He stayed silent, He could not reply since it was the truth

"Don't expect our parents to not hear about this, You know they have eyes and ears everywhere. Its only about time for them to hear of this." I scolded him

"They are probably waiting for us to get back. Its unfair on how I will also get scolded when it was all your fault"

"But I guess it is partly I to blame since I wasn't able to control you" I said regretfully

"I'm not your dog Yukino, This is not the way you talk to the one who your about to marry"

"regretfully so…" I said in spite.

Classes were over, Hayama-kun and I were walking towards the parking area. As we were walking, we argued over his shameful display a few hours back. As we were about to reach the car someone called my name. It was voice I was very familiar with, It invoked a sense of nostalgia to me.

"Yukinon! Wait up!"

Seeing her this close shocked me. It was surprising for her to approach me first, I though she was maybe, to an extent, indignant at me for what I have done and for leaving so suddenly with out any form of explanation.

"Yuigahama-san…"

She stopped for a while to catch her breath. Then she continued.

"Yukinon! Its good to see you again! You should've called that you were back!" She hugged me. Just like it was yesterday.

"I thought that I shouldn't… I thought you were angry at me…"

"I was at some point… but you know I could never be angry at you for so long" she smiled

It was true. She was always the kind-hearted one on our group, She was always the one who forgives, It was evident when I snatched "Hikki" from her during our 3rd year.

"I missed you Yui…" My voice began to crack " I really did"

"Me too Yukinon! Enough of this, your making me cry. Haha" She sniffled a laugh

"Anyways, I came to you to invite you to have some tea, I know a popular café nearby. Maybe we can go while catching up with each other? What do you think?" She asked in anticipation

I looked at Hayama-kun for approval and he nods in understanding. During our conversation Hayama-kun noticed that Yui was particularly not comfortable around him. It was as expected, He told me to text him when I needed to be picked up, I only nodded at him as he left by car.

Yui and I decided to walk towards the station and ride by train towards the café. During the whole ideal she was inquisitive and talkative. She talked on and on about her university life while also asking about mine. It was a rather nostalgic and a refreshing conversation that I wish to continue forever.

A couple of minutes later we reached the café. It was little bit crowded for my liking but it involved cats, So I guess that would be fine. We went inside and picked a table right by the window which gave us a clear view of what was outside.

"Good Afternoon Yuigahama-chan, It seems your boyfriend is not with you, Is this your friend or another one of your fellow competitors?"

It seems shes an often patron and it seems she brought Hachiman here before too, as well as the others.

"Geez, Nanae you know his not my boyfriend, and what are you talking about? Competitors?"

Your blind as always Yui, your gonna lose at this rate with the way your going… You were always the slow one. Ishikki and that other women are probably way ahead already even when you had a head start.

"Anyways, What would you and your friend be ordering?" The waiter asked

"Mine will be regular coffee please. 2 in fact, make one with extra sugar for me okay" I don't remember her to be such a coffee lover to order two, With the other with extra sugar nonetheless.

"Mine will be tea please, Thank you" The usual, I answered

The waiter immediately left to pass our orders. It was nearly evening, a couple of minutes more and the sun will set. I was looking outside trying to absorb the surroundings I missed. I was back at Japan since last week but only now did I truly went out. During my stay here, I was mostly at home, strictly locked by mother, fearing Id make a mistake like in the past. I break my thoughts and looked at Yui

Oddly enough, she was staring at me with a smile on her face. Did my expressions looked humorous I wonder.

"Yui?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just can't believe that your back here with me, sitting and hanging out together just like before" She replied, In reminiscence of the past

"I think so too, I thought you would never wanted to have to do anything that concerns me after…"

"Its okay Yukinon! You don't have to be hang up on the past. A year has already passed, Anything can be forgiven in time"

"Not what I did" I said solemnly

"Don't think like that! I bet even Hikki has forgotten all about it already" she said cheerfully

Thinking of him forgetting about our relationship gave me a weird feeling of annoyance and discomfort. Is it weird of me to not want him to forget our relationship? Is it weird of me to feel discomfort in thinking that, Im the only one who hasn't moved on and his moving on with someone else.

The mood suddenly changed from peaceful to tense. Yui seemed like she was about to say something serious. So, I gave her my full attention.

"Yukinon I invited you not only so we could catch up with each other, I want to ask you somethings as well… and I wish for you to answer them honestly, Could you answer for me? Please" She looked at me pleading, It was her signature look that easily convinces me to anything she says, How could I say no?

"Ask away" I replied, curious of what she was about to say

"Why did you leave him?" She asked directly with no hesitation.

I was surprised by her abrupt question, But I prepared for this already. I couldn't even count the answers I came up with preparing for this hopeful meeting.

"It was because I stopped loving him" I muttered. But practice seemed to be useless once your in the situation

"At some point in a relat-"

"Don't give me that crap Yukinon! Answer me honestly like what you said you'd do" She interrupted.

I looked into here eyes and I see her perseverance. I can no longer make my way out of this can I? I glanced to the front door in instinct thinking if I could make a run for it. but she noticed this and held my hand which was resting on the table.

"There is no running away this time, Yukinon." She said in concern

"I know you really loved him, You loved him so much that you gave him your everything, You let yourself go for him, Your love for him was genuine. You would never do anything to hurt you and neither would he. So don't give me that crap and tell me the truth"

I paused for a couple of seconds to wonder if I have the will it takes to tell her the truth, the truth that is so personal… So pitiful… and so heartbreaking. And it seems at the end I cannot give her the burden of the truth.

"Sorry Yui, I do not have the will to tell you the reason right now. I still cannot open up myself to tell you. But maybe in the future I will. So, can you wait for me, Please" I begged her

"Then can you promise me that you didn't just hurt Hikki for "that" stupid reason" She asked commandingly

"Yes, I can promise you"at the very least I could answer her this

"I Knew it!" She exclaimed happily. "That's what I thought, I've always doubted your breakup. With this, I can get everything back together again!" Something seems off, the way she placed her words seemed like she was planning something I am not aware off. I struggle as I try to interpret her words. My thinking was suddenly interrupted

"Here are your orders Yuigahama-chan" The waiter said.

She placed our orders on our table, and left after asking us if we would want anything else. We said no and she left to attend to other customers.

Yui sipped on he coffee with delight. It was unusual for her to order coffee since most of the time she would order parfaits instead.

"I don't recall you loving coffee that much?" I asked curiously

"Oh, Its just something you get used to if you hang out with Hikki, You know how he is"

I nodded in understanding, Hachiman indeed loved coffee to an obsessive extent. I used to always scold him when I see him sipping on his "Max coffee" with a creepy yet cute look on his face. The sweetness of that drink just seemed so Hazardous for his health and it concerns me greatly.

As I sipped my tea, I noticed that the 2nd cup of coffee Yui ordered remain untouched even after she finished the 1st one minutes ago. Wouldn't it be obnoxious not to drink it instantly since it would most likely get cold?

It was quite suspicious, And then it Hit me, The second cup wasn't for her but for someone else. Why didn't I noticed it when she ordered. It was rather foolish of me not to do so. I quickly stood up in preparation to make my leave. It was cunning for her to formulate such plan in such haste without me even noticing.

She seemed to notice me panic as she try to register the reason for me being so. She quickly grabbed my arm thinking I found out saying "Yukinon, Didn't I said there is no running away this time"

But it was too late. Our seat was right by the window and relatively to it was the street. My heart began beating in a loud and rapid manner as I see the man who I wished to never come across again cross the street.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys. I was really busy with Summer classes and stuff so I really didnt have the time to write anything good. Anyways here it is...


	7. Chapter 7 Remember to Forget

**Chapter 7 Remember to Forget**

* * *

"Yui I'm not prepared for this…" I whispered in panic while I faced her

"Yukinon you can do this. Trust me" She replied eagerly

I turned my attention back to the window. He was close… just a few steps more. I took my seat facing the opposite of the front door. My hands were shaking, legs numb, throat parched, breathing rapid and my heart was beating so fast I feared for an impending heart attack. I closed my eyes in hope of calming myself but doing so only made my thoughts and insecurities run rampant.

I have not expected to meet him this early on, I am not prepared. I am in constant fear of how he would react and face me. Would he be happy to see me? Or would it be the opposite? But this was just the least of my problems because I am considerably much more afraid of my own actions than his. Would I even be able to control myself?, would I be able to control my body from acting unconsciously and shamefully? If I was unable to control my blatant touching and other shameful acts due to my affection in the past, What difference would it make now when I missed him this dearly… When Im desperate for him… Desperate for his love… Desperate for his touch…

I felt like a starved Lion whom hunger over food she cannot fathom. It was very excruciating and painful to be in such a situation where I can't have what I once had. And this thought would linger inside of me till the end of my days.

Finally the shop keepers bell rang, Which signaled the entry of a customer. I was in no need to look the other way to know whom it was. I internally cursed myself as Yui stood up and waved to the person at the entrance as a means of notifying where she was.

I grew conscious of myself as his footsteps came closer. I quickly combed any out placed strands of hair with my finger tips as I questioned myself if looked my best. Was the dress I wore suited his tastes? Should I have put on make up before I left home? Should I have tied my hair with ribbons like I used to? or should I have wore glasses which I know he loved?

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar deep and husky voice.

"Yui, whats your reason for suddenly calling me to meet privately?" He called out in a rush

It seems like he hasn't noticed my presence yet.

"Ayami got pretty pissed when I denied her request to go to a hospital with her for a check up. You wouldn't believe what I have to go through just so she could let me off" He said annoyed.

My mind has completely forgotten the entire debacle I am in after he said those words. Were they that close to be together even after classes? Even we weren't doing that before we started dating. I grew envious at the thought.

"Ah Hikki…" Yui tried to carefully notify him of my presence but it seemed too late as he faced me in surprise.

His eyes slightly widened when he noticed me. I tried to greet him in a calm manner but I only embarrassed myself

"G-Good Evening Hach-Hikigaya-kun…" I stuttered with a blush of embarrassment.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds as I bowed down and fidgeted with my hands, Seeing this made me regret on not putting on make up before I left this morning. He quickly glanced at Yui again to get any form of answer for my presence but Yui only gave a serious smile as a reply.

He sighed and nodded at Yui in understanding. He slid his bag off his shoulders and took a seat next to Yui. The scene reminded me of the past in which we often meet at a café concerning discussions for club requests, The only difference from the past and now was that he used to sit right beside me, even secretly holding hands under the table.

"Is this cup of coffee mine?" He asked Yui

"Yeah, I ordered it a while ago. Its still hot, I think..." She giggled

"Extra sugar?"

"Yup, The usual"

"Extra cream?"

"Ah… Oops, I totally forgot…" She smiled in an apologetic manner

He sighed in response "Well, How much was it?" He asked while pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You don't need to Hikki." She waved her hands "Take it as an apology from me for suddenly… You know…"

"Its okay… I'll just treat you next time as pay back." He muttered

"Really! When would that be?!" She asked cheerfully and excitedly.

"When I am not busy or tired of you and your friends's crap" He replied in an indifferent tone

"That's mean, and their your friends too you know!" She pouted

He only stared outside the window in response of Yui's words. He sipped on his coffee as we stayed silent for what felt like forever. As he was sipping on his coffee I took the time to secretly glance at him for a means to examine his changes.

I noticed up close that during the span of a single year, He matured similarly to red wine. And I learned that I, either had a hidden attraction for lengthy hair or I just loved his new look. Even now I'm holding myself back from touching his shoulder length hair which was bouncing up and down as he took sips of his cup. I admit that I don't really find the "bad boy" look attractive, But this one is an exception, It suited him rather well. I can't even stop myself from imagining the numerous ways I could tie and play with his hair, I blushed at the thought on how cute he would look.

Yui finally broke the unbearable silence by being the one to speak first.

"Sooo… Hikki, Im guessing you already got a hint of why I called you?" She asked carefully.

"Pretty much" He paused and continued "So how long is this "Reunion" gonna take?"

"After we get to talk about certain stuff I guess. Hehe" she giggled

He shakes his head in disappointment and mutters something I cannot hear. He finished his drink in one gulp most likely to assure himself for what is about to come. Then he spoke.

" Good evening to you as well Yukinoshita-san." He said indifferently

Yukinoshita-san? Whats with the "san?"The last time I checked you weren't this polite in speaking with people of your age.

"It was rude of me to not immediately greet you back, I was just surprised, that's all." He continued

I was rather hurt to hear him say my name with such formality… such indifference… It was as if we never went through anything at all, It was as if we didn't had a past. Seeing him not angry at me in the slightest should at least make me happy, But why am I feeling the opposite instead?

"It's okay…" I replied meekly

"I reckon you just got back?" Why do you even ask when your voice sounds truly unconcerned?

"Yes, A few weeks prior"

"Is that so…"

The conversation we had was short and awkward but I was pitifully entranced by it. It was because speaking to him was a scenario I couldn't believe would come to pass. As he looked outside the window I unnoticeably stared at him in a desperate fashion. I was noting each and every movement he makes. Such as The movement of his eye lashes fluttering when it closes or the fidgeting of his hands which I use to hold and even the slightest movements of his enticing lips which I used to own.

He being in front of me made it hard to control my temptations, How wrong have I become. Fortunately neither he nor Yui was aware of my shameful pondering.

"Anyways…, Hikki I just kinda met Yukinon earlier after school and It made me think of the past you know. So I decided that You, me and Yukinon should meet up like the old days." Yui exclaimed enthusiastically.

But her enthusiasm was not well met as we both fell silent on her words. For her to say this so directly and bluntly is uncalled for but I would be happy if her idea would come to fruition, I myself would do all of I could to fix my mistakes but It will most likely depend on his take on the matter. I grew suspenseful for his reply

After a few seconds he finally spoke "Yui, I know you mean well but… I think its impossible."

He glanced at me and said "My hands are quite full with University and so is Yukinoshita-san" He looked back at Yui and continued "And in my speculation, Yukinoshita would be quite busy concerning her family matters as well. So, I doubt she would have the time to-"

"I WOULD GET THE TIME!" I yelled rather abruptly and shamefully. I blushed and bowed down to hide my embarrassment.

"I would do anything to fix our friendship…" I continued with my voice starting to shake

I faced them again to show my determination and I continued "I knows I made a lot of mistakes… and I've destroyed everything we once had…"

My eyes were starting to tear up. Its shameful of me to hope for redemption but it would be stupid of me not to take this chance.

"I know I've pained you enough already… and I know Words cannot express the hurt I have caused, But if you would give me a chance to be forgiven then I would do anything in my power to mend my mistakes"

"Wouldn't it be better to leave everything as it is? This way no one would get hurt as well as cause hurt."He stared at his cup "So why should we go back?" He questioned with indifference as he looked back at me.

Why? A question that is indeed hard to answer but is there a deeper meaning to it as it is? Its arrogant for me to say this but I had no choice.

"Because what the three of us had was Genuine!"

They fell silent as I said those words, He nor Yui gave out a reply. The only thing that could be heard were the ambience of the café that we were currently in. It was uncomfortable and suspenseful to wait for his decision and after a couple of minutes he finally replied.

"It's impossible…" my heart broke as he spoke

"Whats done is done and it can never be reverted. There is no point in this since You can't fix something that is no longer there." He finished harshly

Hearing his voice said those words felt like a million daggers stabbed my heart. It was as if my whole world has ended. I started to sob unknowingly, I was unaware of how disgraceful I looked but It no longer mattered.

"I see…" I muttered

I wiped by tears with my sleeves in preparation for my departure. I stood up and as I was about to leave Yui stopped me by grabbing my hand.

I glanced at Yui and tears started to flow down her cheeks as well.

"Hikki is right… We can no longer return to how it was. We can no longer fix what is no longer there" She looked at me and smiled

"But, We can start all over again right?" She continued with a glimmer of hope in her face.

"We could start all over again, In which we forget the past and accept the present. So why wont we try?" She smiled at me in assurance

We looked at Hachiman only to see him looking down with his expressions covered by his hair. A few moments later he finally spoke.

"I see… A way where everything has ended but also where everything just started…" He muttered

"To think that a person like Yui has thought of an idea like this is quite shocking. If the me of the past learned of this he wouldn't probably believe it." He humored while killing the tension entirely

"Hey! That's mean" Yui reacted.

Hachiman ignored her and stood up. He reached his hand towards me and continued "Good Evening, My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, Nice to meet you"

Its funny that with only one sentence he could free me from all my worries.

I reached for his hand and shook it as I played along "It is nice to meet you as well, I am Yukinoshita Yukino. Please take care of me from now on" I replied with the brightest smile I ever had in a year.

"You do know that this does not fixes everything right Yuigahama?" He loked at Yui

"Hey! Why are you calling me that again?!" She exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in his face.

"You did say you wanted to go back right?" He mocked

"I mean yeah, But except that part you idiot" She playfully punched Hachiman's arm

"and I know it doesn't fixes everything but don't we have all the time in the world?" She continued cheerfully

"But not me…" He replied

* * *

After that entire drama we ordered a 2nd batch of refreshments. We spoke about our life during we were away from each other, and by "spoke" I mean Myself and Yui chattering while Hachiman reads his book.

Words cannot describe how happy I was at that moment. But Hachiman being silent more than usual bothered me more than anything. It was noticeable that he was still not comfortable with the entire situation but that's nothing that effort cant fix.

It was 7:00pm that we decided to head home. Yui suggested that we head home together by commuting via train routes so we could hang out much longer, Since it was a rare occasion I decided to accept her offer. Once we reached the Train station Yui's mother Unexpectedly called, Due to private matters Yui needed to take a different travel route leaving Myself alone with Hachiman.

It was an unprecedented occurrence and a rather unfortunate one at that but can I truly say so? Was it really Unfortunate or was it the opposite. Yui apologized to us hurriedly and ordered Hachiman to see me home safely, ignoring my objection.

Yui appeared worried leaving me alone with Hachiman, concerning our past it was expected. I nodded and smiled at her to assure her that she was in no need to worry. After that we watched her disappear into the evening crowd.

I grew nervous being alone with him. My heart was beating so rapidly and so loud that if he tried to listen he could probably hear it. It was arrogant of me to expect him to see me home safely but being the man he is, he would probably do so.

"Uh Hikigaya-kun I think I'll be taking a cab instead, I may seem to be a bother so I humbly apologize." I said barely being loud enough to be heard.

"We've already bought a ticket. And taking a cab during the rush hour would take forever." He replied with a flat voice

"and I also promised Yui to see you Home safely so please bear with me" He continued

"Nonsense, I am supposed to be the one to say that and I cant expect you keep that promise when your busy yourself" I replied politely

"Either way I am a man of my words so please don't be stubborn" he dead-panned

"But-" As I was about to state my disapproval he interrupted me.

"The train is here, Lets go" He quickly grabbed my left arm with his right and dragged me towards the train. I grew flustered due to the sudden contact and was unable to state my objection. I am a person who is not good with crowds. It was horribly cramped inside and he seemed to notice my dissatisfaction.

He dragged me towards the corner and placed himself at my front. forming a little barrier that covers me from the crowd. This little action that he did made me remember the past in which he does this all the time. Looking back at those events made my heart flutter, waking my sealed affection for him.

He was a quite few inches close to me and my head was directly in front of his chest. I was tempted to to lean myself against him and to listen to his beating heart hoping to find it pulsating rapidly.

"Hi-Hikigaya-kun you don't have to do this. It is tiring is it not?" I shyly asked to kill the awkwardness.

"Nah, I do this all the time, Im rather used to it"

Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you referring to the past or are you referring to the present? I can't help myself to ask since my imagination has started to run.

"What do you mean?"

"Miura and Ayami also seemed to hate crowd, So I do this rather often" He replied unaware of how his answer annoyed me.

"Iroha teases me into doing this as well so Ive grew quite an endurance for it"

"I see…" I replied sorrowfully

We went back to silence after that. My mood was spoiled due to the earlier conversation but It didn't stop me from enjoying the moment. Its hard to admit but being this close to him may never happen again. I can no longer be with him romantically but at least I can still be with him in the sidelines.

The things I did was unforgivable but Yui still gave me the chance to redeem myself. Im not gonna leave her efforts in vain and being alone with him is a given chance to move a step forward. I am not going to let this opportunity pass me by because every second with him counts.

So I make my move.

"Hikigaya-kun, Im sorry" I called to him affectionately

"Its okay, Seeing you home isn't that much of a big deal" He replied

"I am not referring to that. Im referring to Everything…" I looked at him with determination and continued "Im sorry for everything I did to you and Yui. I ruined everything, I caused you a great amount of trouble."

"I betrayed your and Yui's trust… and Most of all your love" I exclaimed with my voice shaking and my eyes tearing up.

It took a couple of seconds for him to reply, He closed his eyes for a brief moment and looked at me in assurance.

"You no longer have to worry about that Yukinoshita-san" He shakes his head

"I thought about it a lot and The blame wasn't all yours. Most of it was mine. I was just too weak… too ignorant… too stupid. I did not hate you during that time, I hated myself"

He looked up and continued.

"Your mother was right, I am not suited for you, I wasn't the right one for you. And Ive got what I deserved for believing of the opposite. There was nothing I can do for you… Except to forget you… So now we move on" He finished

"I see…"

I was on the brink of crying after hearing his thoughts. Was that what he actually believed in after that night I left him. I was insightful in thinking that he hated me when he actually hated himself, It was wrong, I was the one who pained him and yet he dismissed the thought of hating me so easily.

The thought that he actually accepted mothers spiteful words as facts disgusted me. Mother was nowhere right. You are the only one in this world that suited me, that is right for me. And you thinking of the opposite pains me in ways I cannot describe.

I pondered wether if it is really okay to forget? Is its really okay to forget Our first meeting, Our first request, Our first banter, Our first argument, Our first confession, Our first kiss, Our first touch, Our first night… Is it really okay to leave everything we went through in the past?

My thoughts were broken by the announcement of the intercom.

"Our stops here, Lets get going" He said.

As soon as we reached the exit of the station I saw a familiar Black limousine parked outside. It seemed it was waiting for my arrival. Hachiman seemed to notice it as well.

"I guess your ride is here" He said

"So it seems…" I replied

"I guess I should get going then. Back to the station for me."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. But to me it felt like forever.

"Then I would like to thank you Hikigaya-kun." I bowed " Thank your for your time I hope we could see each other again tomorrow."

"I was merely doing what is requested of me Yukinoshita-san, There is in no need to thank me. Good bye" He walked towards the entrance

I waved at him as he walked off. But I felt like something was left unsaid. Something I wished to know, Wished to be answered. Ive been thinking of this for a long time and I would want to know if he did as well. So I called to him

"Hikigaya-kun!" He looked back

"Do you still remember everything since we met?" I asked desperate for an answer.

"No… But I still do remember everything since you left" He then walked off.

* * *

Im very sorry for the late update. As I said, Ive been very busy with summer classes so it kinda sucks. Im also sorry for any misspellings and incorrect grammar. See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Never let me go

**Chapter 8 Never let me go**

* * *

Tonight is the night he gets back. Its 11pm and The doorbell finally rang, I've been waiting for his return since last night and I've barely had a wink of sleep due to my excitement. I am aware that I am acting similarly to a child but I can't help it since we have not seen each other for almost a month. It was most likely his fault because he had to visit his grandparents abroad since they had called for his family.

I managed to convince him that once he gets back, he would immediately make his way towards me to make up for the time we were far apart. I was quite upset at him since he didn't had the audacity to invite me to go with him. I could had even payed for my own expenses if he did, It could have been an excellent opportunity to introduce me to his grandparents as his girlfriend… Or maybe his future wife…. I blushed.

I hurriedly ran towards the front door to meet him, slightly tripping on the way. As I opened the front door I immediately embraced him, accidentally crushing the roses he brought for me. Upon doing so I noticed how desperate and shameful I looked, so I pushed myself away from him with a flush of embarrassment across my face.

"Your late." I crossed my arms.

He glanced at his watch to check the time "Im perfectly on time though" He said in confusion.

I sighed and continued " Its common etiquette for a gentleman to be at least 5 minutes earlier than the designated time of meet up. But I guess I can't expect anything from a rotten person such as yourself"

"Wow, I just got back and this again huh? Is it weird of me too feel a sense of relief after not hearing your insults for so long?" He asked

"No, it isn't" I closed the door and grabbed the roses from his hands to walk towards the table "Being weird is the only thing I expect from you after all." I continued

"Cold as ever huh? Little miss "Ice queen"" He said teasingly.

I ignored him and placed the roses he brought in a decorative pot to arrange them.

"I have already prepared us a meal. Are you hungry? Would you want to start having a rather late dinner?" I questioned.

Hearing a lack of reply, I turned to face him but suddenly, I felt a warm sensation wrapped around my stomach. I looked down to only see him embracing me from behind.

"I missed you…" He whispered, making me weak on my knees.

"Me too…" I replied as I held his arm.

He started kissing my neck but before anything could have escalated further, he suddenly let go and yelled.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" He quickly ran in panic towards the outside of my condo, leaving me confused.

It took him almost 20 minutes to return. I grew annoyed at him for leaving me so suddenly with no said reason. I looked at him impatiently while thinking of the many ways I could insult and berate him for angering me. It's the first time you've seen me, your lover in a month and you decided to leave me again with no further notice? What is so important that you would stop yourself from giving your affection while also ignoring mine.

He walked towards me with a disgusting yet cute smile on his face while hiding something rather large on his back. I pondered on what it was that made him rushed in panic.

"Guess what." He asked

"Another one of your futile attempts to make me happy? Ill let you know, that everything you tried thus far are only the opposite of what you expected" I replied in anger.

"Not this one." He smiled

To my surprise, He happily placed a large box covered by a white cloth in front of me. I suddenly heard a sound that I am extravagantly familiar of. It was then that I knew what it was.

"You… you didn't…" I said while in the brink of tears.

"I actually did" he smirked, He pulled the white cloth off, revealing a cute little kitten inside a small gray cage.

Seeing this made me squeal like a little girl. I instantly ran and kneeled down to unlock the cage and pet the kitten but unfortunately, he has beaten me to it. He picked the kitten up and passed it towards me, being careful not to scare or hurt it in any way.

"What would you name it?" He asked, while I carefully accepted the kitten.

"Don't you mean what "WE" would name it?" I corrected him while embracing the kitten.

"Hmmm, I guess, Lets start with you then" He sat on the couch lazily.

"How about… Pan-pan?" I tilted my head inquisitively. It seems like a good name since a cat and Pan-san are two of my favorite things.

"Are you serious? Definitely not."He answered promptly

"Fine. How about Hachi?" I teased him, Frustrated of his dismissal of my suggestion.

"Are you comparing me to a cat?" He looked at me annoyed.

"It's a good name. Why not?" I asked mockingly.

"There are 2 reasons" He gestured "First, wouldn't it be hard to call me Hachi while also calling the kitten similarly. That would surely bring a ton of misunderstandings right?."

"Like, Imagine yourself calling the cat out "Hachi!, come and drink your milk." Or "Hachi! Play time!"" He made an accurate impression of me and continued "wouldn't that be weird on my part?"

I blushed with a muttered "Pervert"

"And Second, I hate it." He finished.

"Then what would you name it then?, Hachi-lewd-kun" I emphasized his name rudely.

"Me, being the responsible one of the two of us would name it, Nana. Since if you would want to name it Hachi(8), then the closes to it would be Nana(7)." He replied logically.

It wasn't that bad if you thought about it. I was expecting something cuter, like a name deeply connected with me or a name referring our relationship. But I guess there truly is nothing to expect of him. He is what he is after all…

"I guess that would do. Since you would dismiss any of my suggestions anyways" I said in mock disappointment.

"The cat seemed rather exhausted. Ill set a place for it to rest in my room. Don't follow me, Who knows what a degenerate such as yourself would do once you step in my room. I would definitely fear for my chastity." I said harshly, But in actuality it held no meaning.

"Yeah yeah…" He muttered with a Yawn.

After a couple of minutes, I returned with the kitten no longer in my hands. I walked towards Hachiman to only find him sleeping soundly with a dumb look on his face while sitting uncomfortably on the sofa. He was definitely strained from traveling and it was insightful of me too let him go out of his way to meet me. I felt guilty for being inconsiderate of him but even so, I cant help myself from being delighted that, even though he was busy, he still made time for me.

Even though he was exhausted, He still made efforts to plan things to please me. The roses, the kitten. Thinking back at these simple yet well thought attempts in addition of me missing him dearly made me felt passionate, dangerously so. His heartfelt actions consumed my senses. I felt like a dam of emotions breaking up. I felt my heart beating in an abnormally rapid pace followed by an indescribable dizziness.

I felt like I no longer have the control of my thoughts and actions although in a correct, complete and honest sense. With my heart and soul affectionately telling me to give in, and soon I followed, I let go.

"Hachi…" I whispered, affectionately. I sat on his lap facing him.

I know it seems wrong to be doing this while his fast asleep but being this close to him definitely felt right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him passionately as If I would cease to exist If I don't. I placed my chin right beside his neck being careful not to wake him but It seemed to fail as I felt movement and a grunt.

"Uh… Huh?... Yukino?" He grunted confused.

"Don't mind me…" I made sure not to show my embarrassed face. "You could go back to sleep… Don't mind me… I just missed you that's all" I excused myself rather obviously.

I wasn't able to see his reaction but Im sure he nodded in understanding. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around my waist, embracing me back with equal passion. He didn't utter a single word because he was most likely embarrassed and his not really the type to speak so bluntly of he's feelings but from his actions alone I knew he feels the same way.

I was rarely this "touchy" with him and I am quite unused to it but I felt so happy to be this close with him that I felt something waking deep inside of me. I felt hot, vulnerable and reckless. I acted impulsively and kissed him in the heat of the moment. He was shocked for a brief moment but he sooner reciprocated in equal passion.

We never kissed like this before, It felt risqué but also acceptable at the same time. After a couple of minutes of our tongues dancing together I grew starved. I slowly wanted more, I yearned for him desperately. I felt like something was missing and it was agonizing. I knew one way to relieve this feeling of longing and I acted upon it. I stopped holding back and let my instincts take control. I let myself go

I pulled on his hair uncontrollably, deepening the kiss. My affection for him has now exceeded beyond my comprehension. I no longer cared about anything. My hands began to be adventurous as they inched there way underneath his shirt.

And suddenly he pulled back, grabbing my hand in the process.

"Yukino… I think were moving too fast… I think we should stop here…"He whispered in between breaths.

I paused momentarily, trying to understand my recent actions. But nothing crossed my mind other than thinking it was justified. I love him. I love him more than anything in this world and showing him my genuine passion is nothing to be ashamed of. We are needlessly moving too fast but is it truly wrong to do so?

"Yukino. Are you listening to me?" he cupped my cheek in worry. I looked at him and seeing him this worried for me only alleviated my yearning for him

I rest my forehead on his shoulder and spoke. "Hachi… I need you badly… desperately… I love you"

I no longer cared how wrong I sounded, I have already settled my determination ever since I kissed him in that manner. I have reached this far whats the point of stopping now? I wanted to be with him, to be one with him. I cannot imagine a future without him and only moving forward can assure me that he stays. This isn't just a decision out of lust, It's a decision out of affection, passion, and yearning…

"That's unfair for you to ask Yukino…" He replied with doubt in his words.

"Didn't you promise me that you will accept any request I ask of you once you get back?" I asked with hard breaths.

"Yea, But I didn't expect it to be this… What happened to you anyways? Your acting weird" He pulled me away from his shoulder and placed his palm on my forehead.

I pushed his hand away from my forehead "Is it weird to be wanting to take a step forward?" I exclaimed loudly with my eyes tearing up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He questioned as he wiped my tears with his finger.

"B-Bec-Because ever since you were away… I've began to thinking on how weak relationships are… How us… this… could easily crumble. How what we have can disappear in a moments notice…" I weeped.

He embraced me and I continued "Hachiman, I do not say this often but I love you… I love you more than you think you do, more than I think I do"

I paused and kissed his cheek " And right now, I need you. everything seems to be going too well… alarmingly so." I cupped his cheek and continued

"Ive got this sudden feeling that, If its not now… then when?" We stared at each other as If time ceased to exist. I grew suspenseful of his answer. If he rejects me, then Im prepared to flee..but if he accepts… then there is much to do."

A few seconds later he finally replied.

"I understand…" He held my back and gently laid me on the sofa. He planted a trail of kisses from my neck towards my collarbone while slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Be gentle…" I whispered sensitively

"I love you Yukino… Never let me go…"

"…"

I awoken with a uncomfortable pain in my chest, My head felt heavy and my eyes puffy. I glance at my clock and it was a quarter past six in the morning. Classes starts in 2 hours, I should get ready. But Im in no mood to do anything right now. Tears began flowing inconsiderately… I covered my face with my palms as I sat down on the middle of my bed weeping. My dreams of the past has returned once again, I recalled the answer Ive received last night… Hachiman… Did you really forget everything?... Even that moonlit night?...

* * *

 **Quick and short chapter for you guys. tell me what you think about the little lime juice Ive written... LOL**


	9. Chapter 9 Notice me

**Chapter 9 Notice me**

* * *

 **Guys I made some mistake on previous chapters. The OC's name is actually "Ayumi" not "Ayami". (shoutout to Masane for pointing that out). I have to apologize for that small mistake, So heres a little fluff chapter, I guess… If that's what people you call it**

* * *

 **Ayumi POV:**

My alarm clock finally rang. If this was any other day, I would probably set it to snooze and go back to sleep again. But unfortunately, Today, I must have an early start since there is much to prepare. I quickly unleashed my embrace on my body pillow that I, maybe think of as Hachiman during bed time. Per habit, I kissed the picture that I had printed on it which I secretly took of him while he was sleeping during that one specific bus trip. It took great courage to have this printed. I recalled the weirded out look the assistant gave me when I asked it to be worked upon. I too find it weird and obsessive, but I can't help myself.

I hastily ran to the bathroom and bathed with the most expensive and fragrant products I had. I don't usually care about this but today is an exception. After bathing, I clothed myself with the dress that I recently bought last night for just this occasion. And after, I carefully wore a hint of makeup just to make myself look different than other days.

Yesterday, Hachiman wasn't able to keep his promise to come with me for a check up at a hospital. So, In exchange I convinced him to pick me up at home so we could head out together to our classes. It's a bit underhanded but its for the sake of reciprocation after all.

I hurriedly walked towards the dining room to have breakfast. As I reached there, I found mother and father already waiting for me. I promptly joined them. While he was being served he spoke to a longtime maid of ours.

"Cathrin, I want you to call the other Maids, the old and the new. and tell them to join us in our meals like usual. Whats the point of this huge dining table if its empty." In our family we don't usually treat our servants as mere servants. We usually treat them as friends and even family if they served us for a quite a long time.

I took my seat beside the center end of the table which is opposite of mother and next to father.

"You look different. Whats the occasion?" Father asked while maids are serving us our meal.

"Today is kinda special after all" I smiled cheerfully

"Hmmm… This must be about that "Hachiman" kid again. Oh dear"

"Mama!" I yelled looking flustered and embarrassed. "Don't go talking about that! The maids are coming, Its embarrassing…"

"Well, its okay Ayumi-sama. We already know about your "feelings" for that Hikigaya guy. You bring him here quite often after all." Cathrine continued teasingly

"And we've cleaned your room as well. We saw the pillow" Anabelle interrupted with a haughty grin. As her fellow maids giggled and took their seats.

I planted my face on the table in embarrassment "I definitely can't live anymore!" I yelled. I looked back at Cathrin and Annabelle with a glare " Wait, Didn't I tell you guys to not enter my room?"

"Well… Your mother asked us to find any sort of "evidence" that suggests any illicit interactions that might have happened while you brought "him" to your room" Cathrin replied with guilt in her eyes.

"Mama! Why would you even think of that. You know Hachiman and I wont do those type of things!..." I looked down and continued with a blush " and besides… I can only do those stuff… If we were dating…I mean if we were married!" Realizing the mistakes in my words. I tried to change them immediately but I only embarrassed myself further.

"So are you suggesting that you would do those "things" with him if he was your boyfriend?, Oh my. How vulgar" She teased while covering her mouth mockingly.

"Oh, and are you suggesting as well that you would want to marry him? That's extremely cute of you Ayumi. Look how much you've grown. But I'm sure your Father can do something about this "Marriage proposal" right dear?"

Father grunted annoyed at mother. He ignored her and continued with his meal with a look of denial in his face. He probably can't comprehend our conversation as a pitiful way to relieve himself through ignorance.

"If I recall, Isn't he your first love? I don't remember you liking anyone back then. You've always followed what your grandmother said to you which is "All men are secretly wolves". So what makes him so different?" Mother begins to be serious.

"Im not telling but I can assure you his someone worthy of my affection. This is proven by the fact that he is surrounded by women who obviously have feelings for him, even though, Um, He looks like that..."

"Oh my, You have rivals then? That's youth for you." Mother pinched my cheeks and continued " Well, I've met him quite a few times. And Even though you were gifted with my beauty and my brains you still can't have his attention... That in itself talks much about his character."

"So it's a one-sided crush huh? Even at your level Ayumi-sama? Wow" Annabelle exclaimed shocked.

Finally,The doorbell rang. I glanced at my watch and judging from the time it must be him. I hurriedly grabbed my hand bag and I instantly ran to the front entrance. I quickly combed my hair and arranged my dress before opening the door.

"Yo." He greeted me with his usual which annoyed me. Can't you at least give me a proper greeting like a kiss on the cheeks perhaps?

"Good morning Hachiman. Can you at least try to look happy when you see me?" I greeted him calmly

"Of course I would be happy If I was forced to head here this early in the morning for maybe, menial labor." He replied sarcastically. He then grabbed my hand bag from my hands and continued mockingly "Would this be all I would be carrying Ayumi-sama?"

"You know I didn't just tell you to come here for this right?"I asked with a bit of disappointment in my face as I tried to look cute to him.

He paused an stared at me for a couple of seconds but Before he could reply, We were disturbed by a couple of giggles from my back. I looked to my rear to only find my Mother and some of our maids gossiping and peeking at us.

"Um Mama, What are you doing?" I questioned with a glare.

"Oh we were just checking who your visitor was but as expected it was just Hikigaya-kun after all."

"Good morning Scheufele-san" Hachiman bowed in greeting.

"Now now, You don't need to be that formal Hikigaya-kun. Your my future Son-in-law after all."

"Mama!" I exclaimed in anger "Stop teasing him, God, your hopeless" I continued. I grabbed Hachimans arm and pulled him towards the gate.

Mother seems to be quite annoying these days. Ever since I've brought Hachiman to visit, shes been very inquisitive. Prying in any information and encounter she can come upon. She teases me a lot too but I guess its expected considering it's the very first time I showed interest in a guy.

"Wait Ayumi! I can call the car over to drive you to University. So, if you could wa-"

"Its okay mother, I think I'd be commuting today" I smiled in assurance.

Mother sighed and continued " Well suit yourself. And Hikigaya-kun please take care of my daughter, You know how she is." She smiled with warmth which obviously shows how fond she is of him.

Hachiman only nodded in reply.

While we were walking towards the nearest station. I grew annoyed on how Hachiman didn't notice the effort I put in my appearance that I solely did for him. I felt stupid in thinking that I gave so much effort and it would only end up as nothing. Unawarely I frowned and he noticed.

"Your ruining your image if you frown like that" He said casually.

So he did notice…

"Took you long enough…" I muttered "So, How do I look?" I said while I walked to his front and did a little twirl.

"You look just like usual actually, I mean, No matter how much you change your image you'd still look beautiful. There would be little to no difference" He said calmly, as if his words meant nothing. Unaware of how it would hit me.

I blushed and grew flustered in embarrassment. I immediately looked forward to hide the look on my face. Its kinda funny where Im so strong in the offensive but so weak on the defensive.

"I see… Thanks…" I said like a whisper.

The walk was pretty much silent after that, Hachiman wasn't really known for striking conversations as I was the one whom usually start them when we were together. And considering the bomb he has dropped on me, I wasn't really fit in doing so in my flustered state. Once we got to the station we waited for a couple of minutes for the train to arrive.

"Ayumi, I'm gonna go buy a drink on that vending machine around the corner. Would you want me to get anything for you too?" He asked

"Sure, The usual please. And please be quick, You know your my only deterrent to the wolves." I grabbed the rims of his shirt to appeal to him.

"That again huh, Why do you keep saying that…" He muttered as he walks off.

Not to be arrogant or anything but I know my appearance gathers attention, even more so with the extra effort I put on this morning and after a couple of minutes what I feared has finally showed itself.

A man who was shamelessly ogling me with his friends a while ago decided to talk to me as pitiful state of impressing his clique that he's the Alpha of the pack.

"Hi there" He walked to me confidently with a narcissistic smile.

I am pretty much used to this types of occurrences and experience taught me that interacting in a kind manner would be much more practical than being mean.

"Uh Hello?" I greeted him inquisitively but truthfully I don't really care.

"Are you waiting for the train?" He asked with confidence.

"Yes I am, Why?"

"Great! Are you studying at Tokyo University? You seem kinda familiar?"

So his a freshman huh. New students don't really know who I am so they are the ones whom most likely try to hit on me. While old students know much better that it would be a mistake to do so since they know how I spitefully treat those who try, Added by the fact of what Hachiman did last school year.

Considering he doesn't fully know who I am and that he is a freshman. I decided to let his insolence pass.

"Yes I am. Im a 2nd year student in fact."

"Oh, So your our Senpai then?" He clamped his hands together and smiled "Um you see My friends and I are heading out to University as well. So I was wondering if you would you like to join us" He said charismatically

I glanced at him and then to his friends and I noticed that they were disgustingly flashy. Attractive even for girls of normal standards that is and this is proven by the fact that some girls are looking their way. Judging from his confident character, He is rarely refused and he takes no for an answer. But I am no other girl after all and never in a million years would I fall for such whims. So I think its time to end this stupidity.

"Im sorry but I humbly refuse. I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone as I am busy at the moment. So goodbye" I said kindly, then I walked off towards the opposite direction. But before I could take another step he shockingly stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Can you please think of it twice? Your alone right? Wouldn't it be better to go together?" He asked but it felt more like a command instead.

"I've thought about it and it is still a No, and Im not alone my boyfriend is with me so let go!" I replied with a glare. I usually use this as an excuse but Hachiman is unaware of it.

"Don't lie to me, Someone like him can't be your boyfriend" He spoke while applying more force to his grip. His attitude completely flipping 180

"Your embarrassing me in front of my friends so I advise you to follow" I looked at his face and saw his desperate and malicious expression. I was used to getting hit on but not to this extent. I experienced this only once before and it traumatized me. My mind started to recall those times and I shuddered in fear.

"Let go..." I muttered with tears in my eyes as I tried to free myself from his grasp

He glared at me and it felt deprecating, degrading, disgusting. But before anything could escalate any further a hand grasped his face, pushing it away but still holding onto it making him let go of my arm in the process.

I looked back to see whom it was and as expected It was Hachiman. He was the one whom saved me last time and he would do so again now. His shoulder length hair was now swept back revealing the menace on his expressions. The look on face made him weirdly hypnotic to me and it made my chest beat rapidly

"Fuck off" He said commandingly in extreme anger.

I instantly hid behind Hachimans back while embracing his left arm.

The look on Hachimans face and the anger of his voice made the assaulter cower for a few moments. He broke free of Hachimans grasp, and as He was about to fight back his friends suddenly stopped him.

"Not now, Everyones staring" Friend #1 whispered while he patted his back.

The assaulter glanced around him and noticed people gossiping and staring. He decided to take a few steps back and walk off coolly but before he left he muttered something in pure anger with grimace on his expressions.

"I'll remember you"

He then walks off to get inside the train which just arrived. When He finally left and was no longer in my line of sight I started to sob with my hands shaking uncontrollably. I think I need to visit a psychiatrist, I am pretty sure I can handle that situation better but my trauma seemed to stop me from doing so.

Hachiman glanced at me in guilt and regret. He immediately hugged me in assurance as he finally noticed my discomfort which made me sob in tears. I instantly hugged him back tightly, covering my face in his chest making his shirt wet.

"Its okay now" He said comfortingly.

"You took too long!" I exclaimed with sadness in my voice.

"Sorry, A couple of people were lining up at the vending machines. Not gonna happen again." He replied guilt fully

"You better promise me!"

"Ayumi, I promise" He replied softly, and in an instant I felt relieved.

We stood there, Me in his arms as a way of comforting me. Embracing each other for a couple of minutes, Without a care of the people staring at us. I never felt this safe and protected before and being with him just fills me with happiness at its purest and simple form. I wish we could stay like this forever but like all good things, there is always an end.

"Ayumi, We missed the train, I think we should go ride a cab instead or will be late."

"Hmmm" I nodded in agreement while my face was still in his chest.

He pushed me away from his chest and he wiped my dried tears with his finger.

"Oh heres your Max Coffee, The usual" He handed the drink over to me.

"Thank you" I replied affectionately. "Lead the way"

He seemed to notice my hands were still shaking as he handed me over my drink. Without a care of what it would imply, He held my hand as a way of comforting me as he lead the way to the exit of the station.

Different types of stares rained down on us as we made our way out. Stares of Envy were most likely common on Men while stares of shock were often on Women. I felt happy that they thought we were a couple, Thinking about it made me blush.

Once we got out of the station, We were immediately able to get a cab. Fortunately there wasn't that much traffic, So we were able to reach the University rather quickly. Once we got off, Hachiman held my hand out of habit making me flustered. I didn't dare tell him since I secretly liked it. It was only when we reached the gate that he noticed and let go, making me feel disappointed in the process. But it seems he was too late since a couple of students seemed to have saw it already which may be a great topic for gossips and rumors. But I don't actually mind though.

I looked to my right as we passed through security and I saw someone whom I met yesterday but not fully introduced to. It seems like She was the one whom Iroha conversed with at the washroom. She was heading towards us and I wondered if she was planning to talk to me. But I noticed she wasn't looking at me but the Man on my right.

"Good Morning, Hikigaya-kun" She greeted with her cheeks flushed red. Wait a minute… Does she know Hachiman? And why does her facial expressions look weird? Is she blushing? Does she…. God damnit!

* * *

 **So that's the new chap guys, Tell me what you think about the chap and about Ayumi. I was planning to insert a flashback of how Ayumi and 8man met and got close but Making it would make the chapter longer meaning Id be holding the chapter back more then intended.**

 **P.S Sorry again for the wrong grammar and misspellings.**


	10. Chapter 10 Moving forward

**Chapter 10 Moving forward**

* * *

 _Im really really really sorry for the very late update. Ive been very busy with college lately since im a freshman majoring in computer science and programming is hard as fvck. So heres a very short chapter to keep the story flowing. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I think my mistakes worsened since i wasnt able to write for a long time. please forgive the change of writing as well (if there ever is since i think there is) since i kinda forgot how to write :(_

* * *

 **Yukino POV: (chapter 8 for reference)**

Hayama-kun called me a while ago stating that he would come pick me up so we could head to university together. But I rejected his offer and instead, I decided to head out to school earlier than usual hoping that I could at least catch a glimpse of the man I dreamt of.

The memories I dreamt of last night pained me in ways that I cannot describe, but it also awakened a sense of deep longing and deep affection i've unknowingly tried to ignore since that specific painful event a year ago. The awakening of these tucked emotions made me stop and think, and I decided that these emotions can't stay unexpressed forever. So, I decided to act upon them but in a way that I don't overstep my bounds.

So, here I am, waiting in front of the main gate of Tokyo University. Shamefully like a dumb struck maiden in love. People were staring and gossiping as I stood in a corner, holding my book close to my chest in anticipation. The crowd around me was uncomfortable but enduring it was a small task considering the reason I am suffering right now.

Suddenly the crowd grew silent. I looked around me to find a definite answer for their abrupt silence to only find them staring towards the direction outside of the main gate. And there he was… a man with shoulder length hair, tall stature and empty looking eyes came out of a cab. judging from the aura he emits, it was definitely him. But, surprisingly he wasn't alone. My chest began to hurt as I saw him hand in hand with a woman whom Hachiman seemed to be close with. I felt terrible, I felt like running, I felt like turning my back away from everything i knew.

But i calmed myself and I tried to look at the situation critically. Ishikki-san and Yui never told me that they were dating and from the facial expressions of the woman called "Ayumi" alone, it was clear that she is not used to having that extent of close contact with Hachiman. So, in conclusion, its either they've just recently started going out or something could have happened.

They walked towards the entrance and once they have reached it Hachiman seemed to notice that he was unawarely holding her hand. So, He let go and her expressions changed from joyful to disappointed immediately. Judging from her reaction I could clearly and logically hypothesize that it was the latter of both conclusions.

As they passed through security, I prepared myself by breathing in and out as an unusual way of self-encouragement. I tried to ignore everything, the crowd and "her" as I push towards my objective.

"Good Morning, Hikigaya-kun" I greeted him calmly, hoping the affection from my facial expressions and the desperateness of my voice did not show.

"Good morning as well, Yukinoshita-san" He greeted back with indifference

Unexpectedly, Hachimans left arm were defensively embraced by the woman standing beside her. I reflexively eyed Hachimans reaction after it happened and I was saddened to find him acting as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Um, Hachiman, would you be so kind to introduce your friend here?" She looked at me and smiled.

After saying those words, She and Hachiman immediately stared at each other as if they were having a wordless conversation. Hachiman looked at her in confusion while her eyebrows twitched in what could only be described as annoyance.

Their brief interaction made me envious of the fact of how close they actually were, I grew frustrated and I cursed myself uncharacteristically as my chest grew uncomfortable with pain.

He sighed and spoke "Ayumi this is Yukinoshita-san, an… uh… um… an old acquaintance of mine."

Acquaintance?, when did I ever just become a mere "acquaintance". We were more than that… way more… But I guess hiding our past relationship is expected, considering that we agreed to forget everything and considering what I've hearing him personally say it still hits home, as if my heart is being pricked by countless needles.

"Specifically she's the president of a club I was a member of during High school" he continued

I bowed slightly in greeting as a form of proper etiquette.

"and Yukinoshita-sa" I interrupted

" Yukino is fine Hikigaya-kun"

There was silence after I said those words and I immediately regretted my actions. I noticed I was being full of myself and I was over stepping my bounds. I tried to fix my words but nothing came out. I glanced at his direction to only find him disapproving by shaking his head left and right in a short and a quick manner.

"Im sorry, I can't find myself to say-" I interrupted him again in complete and utter panic.

"At least remove the suffix, Just call me Yukinoshita… like before…" I replied, seemingly like a whisper.

He looked at me in indifference and it made me seemed pitiful. But whats done is done and my words can never be taken back again.

"Please…" I pleaded

He was silent at first but he later sighed and gave up. "Okay then Yukinoshita"

I smiled at him and we stared at each for a couple of seconds which to me felt like eternity. It was awkward but I enjoyed every millisecond of it. I loved it, the enticement of his eyelashes, the deepness of his stare, The flutter of his hair on the blowing wind, the sharpness of hi-

"Ehem" My pondering was finally disturbed by the interruption of the woman I have unfortunately forgotten.

" Anyways… I'm Ayumi Scheufele, Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and I shake it with equal passion. But her grip was too weight full for my liking.

She quickly glanced at Hachiman and smiled at him tease fully "Im Hachimans uh…" she paused and continued with a sweet smile " Its hard to explain but to put it simply Our relationship can only be described as "complicated""

I opened my eyes in shock by the bluntness of her words. I quickly looked at Hachiman to find answers and what I found did not disappoint. He grunted in annoyance as he gently tapped Scheufele-sans Head with the sides of his left hand in a downward motion.

"Hey!" She complained while scratching her head.

"Stop saying things that will cause misunderstandings" He looked at me and continued "Anyways, We've got to go, our classes will start in a minute."

"Okay then Hikigaya-kun, Its nice to see you" I replied softly, hiding the disappointment in my voice

"To you as well, Good bye" He quickly walked off while Sheufele-san hastily looked at me and said " See ya". she then tries to catch up to Hachiman while yelling " Hey wait for me!"

I stared as them as they completely disappear in the crowd. I felt frustrated and annoyed after going through that entire debacle. I was bitter and envious of how close they actually were, It was more than I expected and I know I'm not supposed to feel this way since I had my chance and due to my stupidity I just let it slip off my hands completely. But I cant help it, After all this time I still love him and my feeling for him will never change.

I asked myself in regret as I walk towards my lecture. Is it right for me to hope that I could still have him back? Is it right for me to hope that he will forgive me and accept me? Is it right for me to hope think that everything will go back to how it was.

I pondered for a couple of seconds and I finally found a conclusion…

It isn't right for me to ask these questions, at least not yet, not until I find a way to annul my engagement with Hayama-kun, not until I find an agreement with my family and not until I find an answer for all my problems.

With these thoughts in my mind, I hastily head towards the future with confidence, leaving all my insecurities behind. Determined to reach my new goal… my new hope…

* * *

Thats it guys. its short but it keeps the story flowing (i think). please review my work, I accept any type of criticism. I cantromise quick updates but ill find the time. TY.


	11. Chapter 11 Inches Away

**Chapter 11 Inches Away**

* * *

 **Ayumi POV:**

A month has passed since the start of a new semester and since my meeting with the woman called Yukino Yukinoshita. After Hachiman introduced me to her, she was quite interfering concerning Hachiman's attention. Almost every time she see's Hachiman in university, she instantly tries to strike a conversation. It was clear as day that she holds some form of attachment towards Hachiman wether if she's unaware of it or not. But what peeked my interest the most is how Hachiman reacts towards her. It was not obvious at first, but sooner or later I noticed that Hachiman seems uncomfortable when ever she was around. It was as if something happened between them that I do not know of. And this matter would be my second priority when I get the chance to talk to him privately

Hachiman, Iroha, Yumiko and I just met up a while ago to hangout. It would be a pain to discuss how we were able to convince Hachiman to participate but with our combined efforts, we were successful nonetheless. But our meet ups main reason was not just for the sake of hanging out but for me to invite them to an impressively large formal opening party tomorrow evening. Usually, I am only allowed to bring a single person for a single invitation but according to the planner, I am allowed to bring along with me a maximum of five individuals which was surprisingly lavish and unorthodox. But it is a Grand Opening for an impressively powerful business conglomerate which holds 8% of europe's total economy so I guess it's understandable.

I have already invited Yumiko and Iroha and they have already accepted but I decided to invite Hachiman as my date for the event so I decided to speak with him privately, when we are alone so the others won't have a say concerning the matter.

"Thank you for walking me home Hachiman" I smiled while I stared at his eyes affectionately.

Hachiman decided to walk all of us home. Since my home was the farthest I was the last to be with him which gave me an opportunity to talk to him and maybe, just maybe clear things up with him.

"No need to thank me, It's nothing" He stated as he faces towards his right. After he noticed we were making eye contact for too long.

"But still, It is rather late and I know your tired" I held the the bottom hem of his shit to refocus his attention towards me.

He looks back at me and continued.

"Its okay, Im not that tired. But Ishikki sure was a handful" he muttered with tiredness in his voice

I only giggled in reply.

"Anyways, I guess I should go, See you in class." He turns his back against me but there was much more I still needed to discuss. So I hurriedly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!... I… uh… wanna come inside? Maybe for a cup of tea?"

He stared at me while squinting his eyes, clearly prying for a clearer justification of my question.

"A cup of coffee instead?" I quickly followed up while flustered

He paused to think about it and a few seconds later he sighed and finally replied

"Fine, lead the way" He gestured.

I quickly checked the time using my wrist watch and it was already 11pm. Usually, Mother and Father would be asleep around 10pm while the maids would be asleep around 10:30pm. So, to avoid unnecessary teasing and misunderstandings. I decided to sneak Hachiman towards my room. The Security around the house usually won't tell Mother and Father since I am good friends with them so I have nothing to worry about. I greeted and bowed my head as I passed mr. Kurosaki, A guard member who's assigned inside the house. He smirked and whispered a rather snarky comment "You better be careful miss. I don't want to watch over little children just yet."

"Shut up!" I replied embarrassingly. I quickly looked at Hachiman to check if he heard. But thankfully he was not able to hear anything since he was just standing at my back curiously observing my home while standing in place patiently

"Um mr. Kurosaki. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, but nothing stupid okay?"

"Its nothing stupid really, remember the hot chocolate drink you make for me when I can't sleep when I was little? Can you make for me two cups? I was thinking about coffee but Hachiman seems tired and he needs to sleep and coffee doesn't just sit well with that. Can you? Pleeease?" I pleaded while I imitated the time I was little. Mr. Kurosaki is just weak when it's against kids.

"Fine fine, you sure take advantage of me huh little missy" he teased, recalling what he used to call me when I was little

"I'll send it right up. But no funny business okay" he continued and walks towards the kitchen

"Thank youuu mr Kurosaki!" I spoke with moderate loudness.

I hurriedly grabbed Hachiman's arm to lead him towards my room. We went up the stair case and made our way to the hallway and finally, we reached the entrance of my room. But suddenly I remembered something quite embarrassing.

"Wait here, let me clean things up first" I said embarrassed of my words.

"Sure?" He replied, confused

I instantly closed the door behind me in panic. I quickly ran towards my bed and grabbed the shameful body pillow that rested underneath the comforter, I finally shoved it under my bed in a clean and triumphant manner as I quickly checked around my room for other embarrassments.

Making sure it was clear. I hurriedly opened the door and invited Hachiman inside.

"Thanks for waiting!" I exclaimed while out of breath.

"Are you okay? Your breathing rather harshly" He stated with his voice sounding worried.

"Im okay, just out of breath" I gestured him in, and helped him remove his jacket so I could hang it in the nearby stand.

"Make yourself comfortable, please take a sit on that couch over there" I pointed.

My room was rather large for a single person. But I guess it is expected since my family quite spoiled me when I was a child. My room holds a queen sized bed and a couch at the end of it which is matched up with a coffee table and Flatscreen tv placed perfectly on the wall. By the left of my Bed were Huge windows adored with beautifully designed curtains that were picked by yours truly. And by the left of my bed were a bookcase and the door towards my bathroom and dressing room.

"Turn on the television if you want, but knowing you, you'd pick a book. Im just gonna change into something much more comfortable. It would only take a couple of minutes." I said as I made my way towards the dressing room

I hurriedly washed my face and applied a very slight amount of makeup to boost his interest. Then I changed into something comfortable but tempting just to tease him a little. I wore an impressively stylish sweater that ended a few inches above the mid area of my thighs. It was a tad too short for my tastes but if it is something to make him conscious of me then its way worth it.

I went out the dressing room and the instant I walked in towards his line of sight, I caught a brief glimpse of his cute reaction. For a brief second I saw him glancing towards my thighs as he quickly averted his gaze towards my face with an uncomfortable and flustered stare which boosted my confidence with a great margin.

I smirked and sat beside him by the couch.

As I sat down, I noticed that the sweater I am currently wearing was shorter when I am in a sitting position. I blushed and quickly glanced at Hachiman to check if he noticed. Thankfully or rather sadly, He was looking forward, avoiding my gaze.

We were both silent for a moment, we both don't know what to say, finally, I decided to speak first.

"Thank you for coming with us today. It was rather fun" I muttered looking down.

"It was fun for me too I guess. It was definitely better than lazing around my studio all day" He said while looking out the window.

"Well, knowing you, you would either be sleeping all day or reading those novels your into. It would be quite intoxicating for you to do it every weekend"

"Its not like I do it every weekend, I have others things to do too you know" He replied as he looked at me with annoyance in his expressions.

"Somehow I doubt that" I giggled

"Just last weekend, I had to go on a date with the daughter of one of my mom's friends It wa-"

"YOU WHAT?!" I exclaimed, shocked by what he just said

He quickly looked at me surprised and confused by my reaction. I blushed embarrassed by my actions and sat back down calmly

He paused for a few seconds and continued.

"I said that, just last week I had to go with a date with the daughter of one of my mom's friends. It was quite tiring but I came through" He muttered

I breath in and out to calm myself but unknown to me, my eyebrows were twitching and my hands were clamping up. I was annoyed and curious at the same time.

"So did you have fun?" I asked, with a slight menace in my voice

"Hmmm" he pondered and continued "Not really, but maybe a littl-"

I cut him off and asked again "So did you have fun?" I stared at him with the full extent of my menacing voice and gaze

"No no no, Not at all" He said quickly while panicking

"As expected of you" I replied relieved by his reply. It made me wonder if I was too obvious of my feelings and if wether he noticed or not.

"Whats her name?" I asked worried

He paused and stared at me, questioning himself internally if its okay to tell me. After a few seconds he continued.

"I'd rather not tell you. She would probably want her privacy"

"Hmph" I replied and looked away from him. After a few seconds I continued my questioning

"So, is she pretty? Cute? Beautiful?" I continued

"Honestly, she was quite beautiful. Surprisingly so"

I twitched in annoyance. In my anger I replied something rather unbecoming of me.

"You are a bad judge of character so I doubt that what your saying is even true. She may be average at best." I quickly said

"What are you saying? If I am bad judge of character then finding you way much more beautiful than her is incorrect" He replied dismissively

I blushed, unprepared of what he said

"I.. uh.. um.. I'm an e-exception!" I stuttered

"I guess that makes you average at best too huh?" he teased

"Shut up!" I replied embarrassingly. Playfully hitting his face with a pillow beside me.

"So are you meeting her again?"

"Maybe, We did exchanged numbe-"

I immediately interrupted him by trying to hit him again with a pillow. But this time even harder. Surprisingly he was able to catch me and grabbed my hand. Making me drop the pillow unto the floor.

My heart was beating in a rapid pace. He was holding my arm in a rough and yet gentle manner. Our faces were extravagantly close from each other. It was as if time stopped specifically for this enticing moment.

We were stuck and unable to move. We both could feel each others brisk breathing. I looked at his eyes affectionately to appeal to him and then I glanced towards his lips for a brief second. Being this close to him was euphoric at its own way. I was starving for him and It made me desperate. And a few moments later I was tempted, I slowly moved closer towards him and I cannot stop myself. My mind was telling to rethink my actions but my heart was telling me to go forward and so I did

My lips were now inches apart from him. I closed my to prepare the incoming contact.

.

.

.

But suddenly the door knocked.

Hachiman released his grasp from my arm and I open my eyes in surprise. He moved himself away from me and cleared his throat. I was glad I was stopped but I was significantly more annoyed by the sudden disturbance. I was blushing madly by my actions and I quickly ran towards the door in an effort to hide my shameful expressions.

* * *

 ** _Sup guys, sorry for the very late chapter. I am a very busy and i only found the time to write a new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes in writing. I don't really have time to correct them and I am kinda rusty._**

 ** _Story wise, we are moving a little closer. Especially towards the the grand opening which will come in 1 – 2 chapters. So tell me what you think by reviewing. Ill be releasing the continuation of this chapter by tomorrow or this week. See ya_**


End file.
